A rose by any other name
by Tara4
Summary: Draco and Ginny get sent back in time. He is Romeo, she is Juliet. Can the tragic love story be different with a Hogwarts twist?
1. Harry, thou shalt pass me thy breakfast ...

A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following characters. They all belong to JK Rowling, alot of the following situatioms belong to William Shakespeare, but some of it belongs to me (like the plot and stuff)  
  
AN: Woo hoo hoo, its been done, Woo hoo hoo, its all been done, woo hoo hoo, its all been doooonnnneee, before. (In the words of the barenaked ladies)  
  
Yes, that is correct, I am failing on originality points, because guess what, this is another one of those our-fave-characters-get-sent-back-in- time-and-have-to-help-each-other-and-becomes-friends-because-they-are-the- only-two-who-can-save-each-other-fics.  
  
So therefore, I am sorry if this is alot like any of your stories, I have not read one like this one before but it is possible that some one has written one.  
  
Read, Review and enjoy.  
  
**********  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffick of our stage;  
  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend  
  
- William Shakespeare, "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
**********  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
"That is so romantic" Ginny sighed as Hermione finished reading. The other girl nodded.  
  
"Romantic...that?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes, that is very romantic" Hermione glared at him "Although I would not expect you to recognise romance"  
  
"I can reconise romance...that was not romance, I didn't even understand one word of that crap" Ron exclaimed, reaching across the table and grabbing the old, leather bound book from Hermione's hand.  
  
"I thought it was wonderful...didn't you Harry" Ginny asked, Harry looked up from his plate.  
  
"Shakespeare...yeah he is ok" Harry replied.  
  
"Men" Ginny and Hermione said together.  
  
"So, this, William Shakespeare guy...he was a muggle?" Ron asked, looking through the book.  
  
"I would say so...he did write a few stories with magic in them but...I would say he was a muggle" Hermione replied.  
  
"O! thou wilt speak again of banishment...what the hell is that suppost to mean?" Ron quoted.  
  
"it means, they will be kicking Romeo out of the town" Hermione glared at him and grabbed her book back.  
  
"Then why didn't they just say that instead of using words that no one would understand?" Harry asked  
  
"Because when this play was written, this was the way that they spoke" Hermione explained. Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Honestly?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, honestly" Ginny replied.  
  
"Harry, thou shalt pass thee thy breakfast bacon?" Ron asked with a some what straight face.  
  
"Thee shalt be delighted, young Weasley" Harry replied, and then they burst out laughing again.  
  
Hermione and Ginny just shook their head at the boys.  
  
"Those two wouldn't know good literature if it hit them in the face." Hermione groaned, Ginny nodded.  
  
"Doth thou attempt to insult thee?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes" the girls answered together.  
  
"Harry, unseath thy sword" Ron exclaimed, and once again they roared with laughter. People from other tables had begun to listen to them.  
  
"So, what happens in the rest of the story Hermione?" Ginny asked, ignoring the boys and their stupidity.  
  
"Romeo and Julliet fall in love and they secretly get married, Julliette's cousin kills Romeo's best friend and the Romeo kills Juliets cousin...It gets a little confusing, I will lend you the book" Hermione smiled and held it out to Ginny.  
  
"Thank you Hermione" Ginny took the book from her.  
  
"It shall appear to be thy class time" Harry laughed  
  
"Indeed, thy wilt accompany you" Ron replied, they stood and made their way out of the great hall.  
  
"Morons" Hermione and Ginny said together as they watched them leave.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny walked through the hall on the way to her common room, her bag swung over her shoulder and the Shakespeare book in her hands. She was reading silently and not watching where she was going.  
  
She turned a corner and ran into some one, knocking both of them over and her book slid across the floor.  
  
"I am sorry" Ginny said, hurriedly.  
  
"Watch it next time would you Weasley" The drawl was so annoyingly familiar, Ginny didn't even have to look up to know who it was.  
  
"I said I was sorry Malfoy, what more do you want from me?" Ginny spat as she straightened her robe.  
  
"Are you offering?" Draco asked, Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You are disgusting" She replied, moving to walk off down the hall.  
  
"Wait, Weasley, you forgot you book" Draco smirked picking it up and looking at the title "Romeo and Juliet"  
  
"Give it back" Ginny asked, softly at first, But Draco was still starring at the front of the book.  
  
"You read Shakespeare?" He questioned, Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yes I do, now give it back" She exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, calm down" he handed her back the book, their fingers grazing softly as she pulled away.  
  
"Good bye" She spat angily, picking up her bag and walking off down the hall. Draco sighed to himself, watching her retreating form.  
  
"That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..." he whispered and then turned on his heel to leave the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny sat on her bed in her bedroom, her blanket covering her and the shades drawn around her bed, her wand casting a soft glow over the book in her lap.  
  
She read sliently to herself. Ginny felt a strange connection to the book, almost as though the words that were written so many years ago were in some way relevant to her, but she knew that it couldn't be possible for that to be. She had no cousin, she had no nurse, she had no suitor that was desparate to marry her...but she did have an enemy...but of course, she hated his guts.  
  
But Juliet, a young woman, over protected by her family members and not allowed to experience anything for herself was like Ginny. And that was al the conection Ginny needed to make the story familiar.  
  
She settled under the blanket more and continued to read.  
  
***** Draco dug in his trunk for a while, before finially finding what he was looking for. In his hand he held a old, battered copy of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
No one would have guessed that this was Draco's all time favourite book. He had read it millions of times, each time it would get better and better.  
  
When ever his life would get rough, when ever he would need time alone, when ever he was sad, Draco would lock himself in his bedroom, and not re emerge until he had read to the tragic end.  
  
For some reason, knowing that two people loved each other enough to die together made him feel better, made him realise that the world was not completely screwed up.  
  
His fingers ran over the peeling gold letter of the title, set in the soft black leather. He had not read it in a while, because he had not felt the need to. His life was going well, almost all of it was perfect. His marks were good, his father was off his back about the death eater thing and the quidditch season was going well. The only area of his life that need inproving was his love life.  
  
Draco laughed out loud at the irony...at that very moment, the object of his affection was probably in her room, or in the gryffindor common roon in front of the fire, reading the book he loved so much. The woman of his dreams and the book which tweaked his soul were now linked in Draco's mind. And they probably always would be.  
  
Draco sighed and threw himself onto the bed, looking at his own copy of the book. He opened to any random page, and began to read.  
  
*****  
  
Simultanously, Draco and Ginny, in their two separate rooms, turned the page.  
  
"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Ginny whispered to herself in the darkness of the quiet room.  
  
"The exchange of thy's faithful vow for mine" Draco whispered, reading softly from his own book in his room.  
  
"I gave thee mine before thou did request it" Ginny smiled at Juliets respose. Then suddenly, out of no where, yawned.  
  
In the two separate houses in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, two separate people fell alseep at exactly the same time, their Shakespeare books open on their chests.  
  
*****  
  
The sunlight shone brightly onto Ginny's bed.  
  
But that was odd, because Ginny's window did not catch the morning sunlight.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom.  
  
But it wasn't her room. There was no red and gold, there was no pile of text books, there was no early morning gigling from the next bed...they was silence.  
  
Ginny looked down at the soft, clean white blankets of the bed she was in, and then of the thin, breasy curtians around the bed. The material was soft like silk, yet not a shiny as that. She shook her head and then piched herself.  
  
But she was still in the same room.  
  
Leaving the bad, she looke daround the spotless room and then out of the large windows onto the small balcony which overlooked an orchard. the door behind her opened, and some one entered.  
  
"Good morrow M'Lady" the visiter smiled, Ginny rubbed her eyes, it was...Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"I no not who you speak of, Lady Juliet, but you must prepare for the coming day" Hermione replied.  
  
"Good one Hermione, you called me Juliet" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Miss Juliet, are you ill today?" The Hermione lady asked.  
  
"No..and stop calling me Juliet" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Miss Juliet, please, I no not of this Hermione which you mention, and your mother craves a word with you as to preparations for the ball this evening" The lady replied. Ginny shook her head. The new room. The orchard. Miss Juliet. The ball. Hermione acting strange.  
  
Either Ginny had been sent back in time, or she had gone completely insane.  
  
and option number two was looking very good at that point in time.  
  
"Please Miss Juliet, we have much to do" The Hermione woman told her.  
  
"Umm, ok" Ginny muttered, and moved with the Hermione lady.  
  
"I do believe thee to be ill this morning, you are yet to greet me" the lady said.  
  
"Umm, yeah, ok, about that..." Ginny struggled, she had gone crazy and now this figment of her imagination was calling her Juliet. "...good morrow...nurse" Ginny held her breath.  
  
"That is better, M'Lady, now, let us continue" The nurse replied, Ginny sighed.  
  
"What the hell is going on in my head?" She asked her self as she continued across her room.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I will leave it there for this chapter, I would love your feed back, do you love it do you hate it, are you caught in a crossroads?  
  
anyway, it has all been done before, there will be cameo's in this one by all of your faves (Hermione, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle and many others)  
  
and in case you didn't understand it, they got thrown back in time because they were like reading together but not together (it's like a magic connection or whatever)  
  
Look for the next chapter soon. :) 


	2. You are Romeo...and I was expecting Prin...

Chapter 2 - Yay  
  
Discalimer - The others own, the voices in my head told me to write it.  
  
A/N: Ok, any one who has read Romeo and Juliet will read this next section, and say "huh". That is because this is something I thought up and it is not in the original play. Next chapter will be original play stuff ok, ok  
  
Please review...please, I beg of thee  
  
*****  
  
Draco groaned to himself and his eyes opened, he yawned, and looked around the room.  
  
"Strange, I didn't go to sleep here" He said to himself and the collapsed back onto his bed again.  
  
He looked at the Blue canopy of the bed he was laying on and went over the last comment in his head.  
  
He was not in the same room that he went to sleep in.  
  
For some reason that didn't shock him. Draco rolled out of the bed and looked around. He looked down at himself.  
  
"Weird" He muttered, realing he was no long wearing his green slytherin boxershorts. he was wearing sleeping tights.  
  
TIGHTS, he looked at his legs again.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked himself, looking out the window in his room over the large estate.  
  
"Right, I will just pinch myself and all will be good" he said and pinched himself in the right forearm. Nothing happened. He looked down and pinched himself again, but once again, there was no change. Draco sat on the bed and just pinched himself for a full five minutes, until the skin turned bright red and broke slightly, a small pool of blood rising to the now bruised surface, but nothing happened.  
  
"Ok Malfoy, that book has finally gotten to you...just count to five...1...2...3...4...5" Draco whispered snapping his eyes shut. At the count of five, he opened his eyes again.  
  
Once again, there was no change, he was still in the strange room with the strange furnature and the strange clothing.  
  
Now, he allowed himself to become just a little scared.  
  
Looking around the things in the strange room, he began to search for an identitiy of who he was now or who's room he was in, but there was nothing that would help him.  
  
A rock hit his bedroom window, and Draco moved toward it. He looked out into yard below his window.  
  
"Good Morrow Romeo"  
  
"Good Morrow" the two men called. Draco rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle...thank god you are here" Draco said.  
  
The two men looked at each other and shook their heads softly.  
  
"Romeo, does thou not regonise us" the one who looked like Crabbe asked  
  
"We art thou's best friends" The goyle one replied.  
  
Draco took a step back from the window, what the hell were they talking about, and why the hell were Crabbe and Goyle calling him Romeo.  
  
"Romeo...Romeo" One of them called  
  
"Where for art thou Romeo" Draco muttered. And then he realised something.  
  
Could it be that his sub-concious had tricked himself into thinking he was sent back in time?  
  
Naw, cos that didn't explain why Crabbe and Goyle were acting so strangely.  
  
Unless...  
  
"This is not a very funny joke boys" Draco yelled out of the window.  
  
"What joke do you speak of Romeo, we are not aware of a joke being played agianst thee" Crabbe replied.  
  
Ok, so the boys had not found his copy of Romeo and Juliet and decieded to play a prank on him.  
  
That just left the possibility that he had been sent back in time.  
  
"What year is it this year?" Draco yelled out of the window.  
  
"The present year is 1590, thou knows this" Crabbe said.  
  
"Ok" Draco said to himself...so if in this world he was Romeo, that would make them...  
  
"Mercutio, Benvolio?" He questioned  
  
"Yes" Goyle replied.  
  
"I'll be right down" Draco replied.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the mirror as the nurse helped her into a extravigant gown, which she had been told was every day clothing.  
  
The idea of her really being back in time was begining to look more and more likely now that she had thought about it, but she was still yet to believe that she was Juliet Capulet, as every one believed her to be.  
  
When Ginny had finished dressing, she went to where she was told her mother would be.  
  
"I was told you wanted to talk to me" Ginny asked, her mother turned to her.  
  
"yes, thou shalt go to confession before the end of the day" Her mother requested.  
  
"Umm, ok, i guess" Ginny replied.  
  
"What did thou say to me, thou shall have more respect for she who borne thee" He mother snapped.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Ginny said, taking a step beck for her mother.  
  
"Thou wilt meet thou suitor this evening, arrangments shall be made for thy wedding" Her mother began.  
  
Hold up...did she say wedding. Right, ok, Ginny had not finished the book yet, but she believe this evening to be her first meeting with Paris...and her first meeting with Romeo.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Ginny replied, she turned swiftly on her heel and made a move fo the door.  
  
"Come along, I shall escort thee to confession" nurse smiled, and together, they left the large Capulet estate.  
  
*****  
  
Draco sat in the large, cobble stone town square with cabbe and Goyle... well, Mercutio and Benvolio. he was yet to work out which was which and he was always fighting the temptation to call them Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
He watched as the colourfully dressed people passed. He had always been curios as to what they wore in these times. He knew the basic, that the women wore dresses and the men wore tights, but it was different seeing it all first hand.  
  
"Where be my page" the one who looked like Goyle exclaimed. Draco looked at him. The only one of Romeo's friends to have a page was Mercutio, so Goyle was Mercutio and Crabbe was Benvolio.  
  
A short, pale young boy ran across the crowded square to where the three were sitting.  
  
"Good Morrow, Mercutio" The young boy said. Draco squinted. He knew this kid...he knew him from somewhere...  
  
The kid was a Gryffindor...the younger of the annoying Creevey brothers who would never leave Potter alone. What was his name....Dennis.  
  
"Has thou aquired what has been required?" Mercutio asked his page, the boy nodded and handed over a envelope.  
  
"T'was not easy, M'lord" The kid replied  
  
"Good, all is in order, thou shall leave until called upon again" Mercutio dismissed the boy with the wave of his hand. Draco watched the kid scamper off  
  
"Art thou not corious?" he asked, waving the envelope in front of his friends faces.  
  
"Not really, but do tell us any way" Draco said dryly  
  
"Invitations to the capulet's ball this evening" came Mercutio's reply. Draco's looked back towards his friend so fast that he almost broke his neck. Tonight was the Capulet's ball. The ball at which Romeo first meets Juliet.  
  
"The Capulet's ball" Draco repeated to himself. That was his favourite part of the play, when Romeo and Juliet knew each other by face only, they had secret identities, and yet, they were already in love. A love that was doomed to fail, yet had so much hope.  
  
"Yes" Benvolio smiled. "And look, there is young Juliet"  
  
Draco watched, across the square, heading towards the church, was a young woman, he long, red culy hair falling freely around her face.  
  
He took a deep breath, he would know that hair anywhere. It was Ginny.  
  
He watched as Ginny and her companion disappeared into the church.  
  
"I have a sudden need to pray" Draco told the others and then stood, moving towards the church.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny knelt in the front row of the large catherdal. She had know idea what to do, she had never really been inside a church before. So she just knelt there, thinking about her life, her new life now that she was Juliet, and weather or not she would ever get back to her old life as Ginny.  
  
She was wondering what Ron and Hermione and Harry were doing. Had they even realised that she was gone? Were they missing her? Or were they just going on with life as though she had never existed?  
  
Her thoughts were interupted by someone coming towards her. She shut her eyes and pretended to be praying. She didn't feel like talking to any one, she didn't feel like acting polite.  
  
"Ginny?" The name cut through the air. Her eyes snapped open and swung to the person standing beside her.  
  
"Draco? and you are really Draco? I mean, you know it is me?" Ginny asked, Draco nodded and collapsed into the chair beside her.  
  
"Yeah...and you know I am really me?" He asked, she nodded.  
  
"Good, cos I am getting sick of people calling me Juliet" Ginny smiled  
  
"What...you are Juliet?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes" She replied  
  
"Umm, I am Romeo" He told her, she sat back a little and moved away from him on the chair.  
  
"You are Romeo?" She questioned "Great, and here I was expecting to meet a perfect prince charming at the ball tonight"  
  
"I am a perfect prince charming" He smiled, she smirked.  
  
"Any way" Ginny grinned. "What is like to be Romeo"  
  
"It sucks, I am wearing tights" They laughed together.  
  
"Hey, guess what, a Hermione look alike is my Nurse" She smiled  
  
"Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle are Benvolio and Mercutio" Draco laughed.  
  
"But they dont remember?" She asked  
  
"No" Draco said. He looked at The Hermione look alike coming towards them.  
  
"I better go...me and the boys will be there tonight" Draco said  
  
"Hey, It wouldn't be Romeo and Juliet if you weren't" Ginny told him. He laughed and then left.  
  
Ginny watched him leave and then realised something, she had been nice to him, and he had been nice to her.  
  
That was weird.  
  
***** 


	3. She always suspected that if Harry didn'...

Chappie three  
  
DISCLAIMER - Shakespeare owns his, Rowling owns hers, I own everything else.  
  
Yat, it is the ball. And the bit in this where they kiss, that is all direct quote from shakespeare. Ok. on with it...  
  
and review, or I shall curse the with the fire of a thousand suns.  
  
and ignore any bad spelling or punctuation. *****  
  
Ginny looked down at the gown in which she was being strangled. It was a beautiful dress, true, but it was so tight. When Nurse was doing up the corset, she even believed she heard her ribs crack.  
  
Yes, that was the way Romeo and Juliet should have been, Juliet was killed by a broken rib puncturing her lungs, and her lungs filling with blood.  
  
She smiled dispite her lack of breath and moved to the door of her bedroom. She could hear the people in the ballroom already, all of the elite of the townsfolk were downstairs. She couldn't help but be just a little nervous.  
  
But at least she knew one person down stairs. At least Draco would be down there.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Nurse walked in.  
  
"Come, M'Lady, the ball awaits the arrival of young lady Capulet" She smiled cheerily. Ginny nodded, took a deep breath, and picked up her golden mask from her bed.  
  
Well, here goes nothing...  
  
*****  
  
He was still in tights. He could not believe that he was still in tights, why couldn't they have worn real pants in Shakespeare's time?  
  
Draco pulled the hem of his large shirt down, trying in vain to cover his...well...his ass.  
  
"The time has come, onward to the ball" Benvolio said.  
  
"Page, go ahead, check that thy enemy Tybalt is not lerking at the Capulet's gate" Mercutio ordered, and dennis the page ran off into the crowd heading towards the Capulet manor.  
  
Draco almost slapped himself on the forehead, why the hell had he not remembered Tybalt. Tybalt, the mortal enemy, and cousin of Juliet who Romeo kills for killing Mercutio.  
  
"We wish not quarrel on this pleasent evening" Benvolio smiled at Draco, he nodded mutely.  
  
The group continued towards the gates of the Capulet estate and lifted their masks to their faces,  
  
Showing their invitations, the three boys and the page, entered the large estate, moving towards the source of the music.  
  
*****  
  
The room stilled and silenced when Ginny walked in.  
  
She smiled nervously and blushed. She didn't know what to do, she just stood there dumbly until some one made their way to her.  
  
Ginny looked at the young man before her.  
  
"I guess you dont remember me either" Ginny said as Ron took her hand and kissed it soft.  
  
"Of course I remember thee, dear cousin, thou art Juliet" The Ron look alike smiled. Ginny sighed.  
  
"You called me cousin so I guess that makes you Tybalt?" She questioned  
  
"Yes, M'Lady...I am so glad thou hath arrived at the party, the party in thou's honour" Tybalt replied.  
  
"Me? all of this is for little old me?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
"Thou knows this, thy wedding is set soon, thou must meet the groom" Tybalt replied. Ginny looked at him. Did he really see nothing wrong with the sentence that had come out of his mouth. She was only just meeting her suitor.  
  
"Well, lucky me..." Ginny smiled sarcastically, but Tybalt did not notice.  
  
"Thou shalt be happy with Paris" Tybalt told her, almost like a command.  
  
"I might be, I might also meet him and wish that I could die" She told him, Tybalt looked at her oddly.  
  
"Such colourful language, M'Lady" He replied.  
  
"I am sorry, thou shalt not do it again" Ginny replied, but Tybaly continued to stare at her.  
  
"Oh, look, there is my mother, must go...check ya later Ty" Ginny smiled, weaving her way through the crowd.  
  
"Check...you...later?" Tybalt repeated to himself.  
  
*****  
  
"There you are, Juliet" Her mother smiled as Ginny approached.  
  
"Good evening Mother" Ginny replied, still scanning the crowd, looking for any sign of silver-blonde hair. All of the people that she had to pretend to know were freaking her out, and even in this world, Ron was trying to rule her life.  
  
"Then introductions are in order..." Her mother began "Juliet, thy groom is here"  
  
Ginny looked at the small stature of the man she was to marry, and then couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Before her stood Harry Potter.  
  
"Lord Paris, my daughter, Juliet" Lady Capulet introduced. Ginny watched as Harry's...or Paris' bright green eyes lit up.  
  
"Juliet, thy beauty doth compare to a bright summers day, when the sun doth shine on the golden earth" Paris smiled, kissing Ginny's hand.  
  
"Did you make that up all by your self?" Ginny laughed. Paris looked at Lady Capulet, confused.  
  
"Juliet" She snapped "Thou must excuse my daughter, she hath been alitte under the weather lately"  
  
"Yes, thou is sorry" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Quite alright, lady Juliet...doth thou wish to dance?" Paris asked.  
  
"With all due respect, thou doth not" Ginny replied. Paris nodded.  
  
"I understand, by dear, thou has other matters to attent to" Paris smiled  
  
"Yes, I shall see you later" Ginny laughed again, and then moved off to the refreshments table.  
  
*****  
  
Draco and the others moved into the ballroom. Bevolio and Mercutio immediately moved towards the food, so Draco moved to the other corner of the ball room, leaning against the stone pillar.  
  
He scanned the masses of people, seaching for Ginny. But she was not there.  
  
Suddenly, he felt some one pinch his butt.  
  
He turned, Ginny was grining at him.  
  
"I am sorry, i could not help myself" Ginny told him. Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know, with my buns of steel, it is hard to keep girls hands off of my butt" Draco smiled  
  
"Yeah, and they look good in tights too" Ginny added. Draco blushed and pulled down his shirt again.  
  
"Oh, cool you get to carry a sword" Ginny smiled at the sword on Draco's hip.  
  
"Yeah, well, you never know when Tybalt may jump out at you" Draco grinned.  
  
"Speaking of Tybalt...he is Ron" Ginny informed Draco. He turned to her.  
  
"He is Ron?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I mean, he looks like Ron, just like the others look like people" Ginny told him.  
  
"Thought as much, Tybalt would have to look like one of my real enemies" Draco smiled.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...Have you met Paris yet?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes, and you will never guess who he is" Ginny smiled  
  
"Ok, then i am not going to try" Draco smiled, she laughed.  
  
"Paris is in the form of Harry" Ginny informed him.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Yep" Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, this is getting weirder and weirder" Draco smiled  
  
"Tell me about it" Ginny smiled, but Draco was gone. She looked to the side, and saw him hiding behind the pillar.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, but he onlypointed towards the ball.  
  
"Here you are, M'lady, Paris carves thy presence" Nurse smiled.  
  
"Umm, yeah, ok" Ginny replied, Nurse turned to leave. Ginny smiled at Draco and then turned to leave.  
  
*****  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Ginny had always thought that if Harry didn't have quidditch to talk about, then he would say nothing interesting.  
  
And it was true. Paris had nothing interesting to say, and yet...he kept talking.  
  
"I need to get away for a while...why dont you talk to some one else" Ginny told him, he nodded, and continued his boring story on his page (who looked like Colin Creevey)  
  
She leaned against the Pillar and shut her eyes, she was so bored.  
  
"If I profane, With my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Ginny turned at the soft, almost husky voice in her ear. She smiled at Draco.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand to much, which mannerly devotion, show in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm a holy palmers kiss" Ginny replied. Draco was taken aback. She knew this bit almost word for word.  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer" Ginny smiled back  
  
"O! then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to dispair" Draco replied.  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Then move not, while my prayers effect I take, thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd" Draco replied, Ginny shut her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next. She waited in silent anticipation until Draco's soft lips brushed hers. She smiled and opened her eyes.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took" Ginny whispered, thei lips still close together.  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! give me my sin again" Draco replied, and moved forward yet again. This kiss was stronger, more urgent, full of hope and promise.  
  
This must have been what the real Romeo and Juliet felt at this time, Ginny thought, at a time that they didn't even know each other or their identities.  
  
"You kiss by the book" Ginny smiled breathlessly, Draco laughed. His arms still wrapped around Ginny petite waist.  
  
"I didn't expect you to know all of that" he smiled. Ginny's hand moved to her lips.  
  
"i dodn't expect you to kiss me like that" she replied breathlessly. He laughed.  
  
"Now, i better move away, because if my timing was right, the nurse will be coming to get you soon." Draco unclasped his hands reluctantly and took a step back.  
  
"Wait...when can we see each other again?" Ginny asked  
  
"Why, the orchard scene, of course" Draco smiled his drop dead sexy smiled, and moved away.  
  
"Madam, your mother craves a word with you" Nurse said.  
  
Yeah, ok, i'll be there in a tick" Ginny replied, still watching Draco's retreating form as it moved to Bevolio and Mercutio.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: i like the way this one turned out.  
  
and dont ask in your reviews how Ginny knew that scene word for word, she just did ok  
  
Next - the balcony scene. 


	4. Moron, stop reciting Shakespeare

Another chapter, yay  
  
Ok, this one is kind of weird - ish, but it kind of flowed. Anyway, i hope it is not a major disappointment, thank you to my reviewers, keep it up.  
  
and once again ignore the crappy spelling.  
  
and I am sorry, this one is a little bit more serious then the last ones.  
  
*****  
  
Draco scaled the side of the building carefully.  
  
"My kingdom for a firebolt" He muttered as he found his footing and hoisted himself up again, reaching to top railing.  
  
"Crap" he groaned as he fell over the stone raining onto the hard stone platform. He rubbed his shoulder where he fell and then went to sit in the shadowy corner.  
  
A few minutes later, the door to the bedroom opened, and Ginny walked out. She leant agaist the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Draco, Draco, where for art thou Draco" Ginny whispered loudly, Draco smirked.  
  
"I am here" he smiled, she jumped.  
  
"Ahh, you scared the crap out of me" Ginny laughed.  
  
"I am sorry" Draco replied.  
  
"No you are not" Ginny told him.  
  
"True, I am not" They laughed together.  
  
"You know, I really like it here, no classes, no pushy brothers, no Snape..." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Really, you would rather be stuck in this world full of weird people and weird clothing and weird talking then be back were you feel at home?" Draco asked  
  
"Well, if I am here with you..." Ginny replied. What the hell did she say that for? Ginny looked down at her lap. She didn't like Draco did she? Did she? naw, she couldn't, it was only because they were both away from their homes and alone, he was a familair face in the world.  
  
"You mean, you dont mind being here with me?" Draco asked, Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well, it would have been better if I was here with some one I actully liked, but..." Ginny began  
  
"You dont like me?" Draco asked, hurt. Ginny looked at him, there was betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"It is not the way it sounded...You know the way life is back a hogwarts. We were never friends, it was a grudge held even when our parents went to school together" Ginny replied.  
  
"Just like Romeo and Juliet..." Draco began  
  
"Yeah, just like Romeo and Juiet...except, we are not star crossed lovers" Ginny reminded him, he nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ginny watching Draco star gazing. His eyes had glazed over slightly, the reflection of the stars in them.  
  
For the first time in her life, Ginny was happy she was alone with Draco. Sure, back at school they hated each other, couldn't care less if the other walked into a raging hippogriffs lair, but now, when all they had was each other, she felt a connection to him.  
  
And he was right, they were so much like the star crossed lovers in the play. Ginny knew for a fact that neither Lucius Malfoy or Arthur Weasley would ever appologise for their differences.  
  
It the world could have been so different. If Lucius and Arthur had of been friends, then who knew, maybe Ginny feelings towards Draco may have been different.  
  
And then she would not feel so guilty for the feelings he was envoking in her now.  
  
Ginny moved to the other side of the balcony, leaning against the railing and overlooking the orchard.  
  
What did she feel for Draco now? She had no idea. She was glad she was not all alone in this world, she was glad that at least one person knew she was not the real Juliet.  
  
And the kiss. There was no doubt about it, he had kissed her earlier. He had kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before, a breath taking forbidden kiss that made her heart soar.  
  
"Ay me" Ginny sighed. She could hear Draco laughing at the other side of the balcony.  
  
"Did you just say 'Ay Me'?" He asked.  
  
"I am Juliet, am I not?" she grinned, and then sighed again.  
  
"Well, young Juliet...what is the matter?" He asked, she shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I do want to go home, but part of me doesn't. If we go home, things will be back to the way it always was, we would be fighting again" Ginny told him.  
  
"Not necessarily" Draco replied.  
  
"It would be the same, here we are Romeo and Juliet, but back there, we will always be Draco and Ginny, slytherin and Gryffindor, always against each other." Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe I never wanted to be against you" Draco whispered, and then turned his gaze to the sky again.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"I said, I never wanted to be against you...society and politics told us what to feel for each other, and I never felt that" Draco told her.  
  
Ginny sighed. She had never really hated him either. She just felt what she thought she had to think. But now that she thought back on it, he wasn't such a jerk.  
  
"What are you saying Draco?" She asked  
  
"i am saying, maybe we have more in common with Romeo and Juliet than we will admitt" he whispered, and then laced his fingers through her hair, his lips pressing softly against hers.  
  
Well, Ginny's heart was soaring again. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed back with twice as much passion.  
  
"It is the east, and you are my sun, arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon" Draco whispered.  
  
"Are you just going to recite Shakespeare all the time?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I may" he grinned softly.  
  
"Draco..." She whispered.  
  
"yes?" He asked  
  
"i think i love thee" Ginny replied, and then looked away. Draco ran his finger down her cheek and brought her face back to his.  
  
"I love thee too" He smiled, bringing her lips to his yet again. "What shall I sware it by?"  
  
"you moron, stop reciting Shakespeare" Ginny smiled. "I dont need you to sware it to me, i believe you"  
  
"Good, because it is true" Draco smiled.  
  
"Juliet" Some one exclaimed from the inside of the house.  
  
"Crap, you have to go" Ginny said desperately, pushing Draco to the rail of the balcony.  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked  
  
"of course, we will find a way" Draco whispered, kissed her cheek and then jumped off of the balcony.  
  
"Crap, there goes my quidditch career" Ginny heard him yelp as he his the ground with a thud. She moved to watch him leave.  
  
"Madam" Nurse called from inside again.  
  
"I'll be there in a second" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"Night Gin" Draco smiled  
  
"Good night, good night, parting is such sweet sorrow" both of them laughed before Draco once again disappeared. 


	5. But I would have killed for a Butterbeer...

Hello all.  
  
This is the next chapter - Yay.  
  
ok, when reading this chapter I want you to remeber something (and it is one of Draco's thoughts so remember it)  
  
GINNY AND DRACO WERE DOING THINGS THEIR WAY, BUT IT WAS STILL LOOSELY FOLLOWING THE PLAY.  
  
I say this because I know that Nurse didn't offer to go and get Romeo. I know Romeo went to Friar Laurences cell, not him coming to Romeo. And I know that when nurse talks to Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio are there as well.  
  
But this is Romeo and Juliet, Hogwarts style, not Romeo and Juliet Shakespeare style that just happens to have them in it.  
  
Ok, ok, ok  
  
Good, lets go with this,  
  
next chapter.  
  
and ignore the spelling *****  
  
Ginny sighed as some one shook her shoulder roughly.  
  
"Go away Fred" She groaned and burried her head further into the fluffy pillow.  
  
"M'lady, it is time for thee to awaken" Nurse smiled.  
  
"Five more minutes" Ginny groaned.  
  
"Come now M'lady" Nurse replied, Ginny sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Can't I sleep some more?" She asked  
  
"M'lady, thou has another busy day today." Nurse replied cheerily. Ginny groaned again, how could some one be that cheery this early in the morning?  
  
"Right, what have i got to do?" She yawned.  
  
"Thou must confess thou's sins" Nurse told her.  
  
"Again? i went yesterday" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Thou goes everyday" Nurse reminded  
  
"Of course thou does" Ginny groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed.  
  
"Did thou enjoyed one's party last evening?" Nurse asked  
  
"Yeah, it was ok" Ginny smiled "But I would have killed for a butterbeer" She sighed softly.  
  
"Did thou say something dear?" Nurse asked  
  
"No, nothing at all" Ginny replied.  
  
"And Paris, he shall make thee very happy" Nurse smiled  
  
"Yeah, I am sure" Ginny sighed.  
  
"M'lady, thou does not seem happy. Does thou not like Paris?" She asked desperately.  
  
"I am sure he is a super guy and all, but this is not the way I pictured my life to be. I always believed that i would marry for love, not some one my parents wanted me to marry" Ginny replied.  
  
"But the Capulet's have married this way for centuries, M'lady" Nurse replied, shocked.  
  
"Well, i do believe that it very sad" Ginny replied.  
  
"Does...does thou love some one else?" Nurse asked, Ginny smiled to herself and collapsed onto the pillows again. She was thinking of Draco, and the way he was making her feel.  
  
"Thou's father shall not be pleased" Nurse replied, Ginny sighed.  
  
"i dont care" She smiled.  
  
"Doth thou...doth thou wish to speak to him?" Nurse asked, Ginny smiled at her and then nodded.  
  
"Than I shall send for him" Nurse stood, and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Good Morrow Romeo" the voice shocked Draco from his thoughts. He looked up from where he sat on the stairs of the cathedral, waiting for Ginny, and looked into the face of the man that greeted him.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Good Morrow" Draco replied.  
  
"What early tongue so sweet salueth me? Young son, it argues a distemper'd head. So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed?" Dumbledore smiled. Draco lokked at the old man and nodded.  
  
He wondered who Friar Lawerance would be.  
  
But why was he saying what it said in the play. So far, every one they had met in this world had not delivered lines from the play word for word as Dumbledore was now...strange.  
  
It was only then, that Draco realised he was still talking.  
  
"Or if not so, then here I hit it right, our Romeo hath not been in bed tonight?" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't slept" Draco told him, looking at the familar twinkile in the old mans eye. It was so warm, he felt so safe with him, even if Friar Laurence didn't know of Dumbledore or that world.  
  
"Where has thou been then?" He asked  
  
"Umm..." Draco began, he did not know what to say to him. "I have been feasting with mine enemey" Draco recited.  
  
"Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift" replied the friar amused.  
  
"Then plainly know my hearts dear love is set, On the fair daughter of rich Capulet" Draco replied, and then smiled to himself. Ginny would be so annoyed that he had been reciting Shakespeare in stead of saying how he truely felt. Draco just found it easier to express himself through the already written word.  
  
"My son, For this allience may so happy prove, to turn your household rancour into pure love" Friar said, before disappearing into the church. Draco sat again on the steps his head in his hands.  
  
'To turn your household rancour into true love' It was on so many levels in his life. Both this lifa and his life back at Hogwarts.  
  
He loved Ginny, and he had finally admitted it to her, and she had replied that she felt the same way. And now they were stuck in the this world.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
The ball.  
  
The kiss at the ball.  
  
The declaration of love on the balcony.  
  
the conversation with Friar Laurence.  
  
Ginny and Draco may have been doing it their way. But it was all happening in the order it did in the play.  
  
Freaky...which meant...  
  
"Good morrow, sir" Nurse smiled, Draco looked up.  
  
"Good morrow" He replied.  
  
"Art thou young Romeo?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, i guess that is me for a while" Draco replied.  
  
"I come with word from Madam Juliet, I disire some confidence with you" She informed, Draco nodded.  
  
"There is no one around, your words will be safe, M'lady" Draco replied, and then stopped. What the hell, he was talking like them now.  
  
"Madam Juliet likes thee, and misses thee greatly" Nurse replied.  
  
"Good, that is really good" Draco replied.  
  
"Doth thou have a message for her?" Nurse asked  
  
"Umm, tell her to come to confession today" Draco asked. Nurse nodded.  
  
"Good morrow" She replied and then left.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"Crap" he groaned "I just invited Ginny to the church"  
  
...on the day Romeo and Juliet get married, no less.  
  
*****  
  
MESSAGES FOR REVIEWERS...  
  
Elen - Please dont think this is really what Romeo and Juliet is in english, I am giving this my own twist, so... if you want the real story, please read the reall engilsh story.  
  
Nupil - I love Shakespeare to. Once you get around the language barrier, it is the best writting of all time...and I hope my Balcony scene was up to par with your expectations.  
  
Scifisarah - I hope the rest of the fic it that funny.  
  
Raven of the shadows - I know my thees and thys are prettty craped up...but thanks for telling me (lol)  
  
Ruz - Like I said, this is Romeo and Juliet Ginny/Draco's way. I know they dont meet in the church, but...oh well  
  
The Slayer - Oh, my loyal reveiwer, yes, you have in fact reviewed for me three times, and I thank you, it makes me realise my story doesn't suck. You rock, thank you.  
  
AND TO THE MANY WHO HAVE MENTIONED IT - YES, I LIKE THE IDEA OF DRACO IN TIGHTS TO.  
  
Look for next chappie. 


	6. The play is Playing us

Good evening Ladies and Gents  
  
This is the next chapter, hope you like it  
  
*****  
  
Ginny lifted her dress of the ground a few inches as she walked towards the church that overtowered the town square. She was actully begining to get used tot he elaberate gowns that she had to wear now. The dresses were beautiful, she would admit that, but they would take so long to get on and off.  
  
The sunlight was reflecting off of the bright, clean surfaces of the square. She watched as the lower class citizens ran their small market stalls, all just trying to make a living.  
  
Her heart went out to these people. Ginny uderstood what it was like to be poor and for the first time she felt pity for herself, after spending a few days living in the rich high society world that Ginny suspected Draco was accustomed to, she didn't think she would ever want to go back.  
  
Now her heart was beating faster than normal. As she was approaching the church, she caught her first glimpse of the wonderful silver-blonde hair she had grown to love. Her pace increase as she came to him.  
  
"Good morrow Draco" She smiled, he laughed and took her hand, pulling her up the stairs of the church.  
  
"We need to talk" He said, some what desperately as the doors closed behind them.  
  
"What? What is going on" Ginny asked, his desperate tone was worring her slightly. It was very unlike Draco to be worried or scared of some thing.  
  
"We need to find a way to get home!" he told her. Ginny smiled at him, she wasn't to sure she actully wanted to go home.  
  
"Why?" She asked  
  
"Because things are happening..." Draco began.  
  
"Things are happening...nice explaination Draco, things happen every day, what makes today any different?" Ginny asked  
  
"No...things are happening the way that they do in the play...I think we some how stumbled into a time continuim" Draco informed her  
  
"Really, Wow" Ginny said sacastically.  
  
"Gin, Listen to me, this is really serious. The story is being acted out through us. We may not be playing this word for word, detail for detail...but the play is playing us" Draco whispered. Ginny looked at him as though he was insane.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked  
  
"Last night, on the balcony....when you told me you loved me" Draco whispered, Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I meant it Draco" She told him, a slight edge of anger in her voice.  
  
"I meant what I said to...I am not accusing you of not meaning what you said...but I am asking, would you have told me if we were not here?" He asked  
  
"I would not have realised if we were not here" Ginny replied  
  
"I know, but think about it Gin...In the play, when did Romeo and Juliet first express their love for each other?" He asked her.  
  
"The balcony scene" Ginny told him "Just like we did."  
  
"Exactly...and their first kiss?" Draco asked  
  
"Tha ball, just like ours" Ginny replied, she looked at him. He was right, the two lives were running paralell to each other.  
  
"You see, things are happening...we have to find a way to get home before thursday night" Draco told her.  
  
"Thursday night? Why, what happens thursday night?" She asked.  
  
"Umm, Gin, you haven't finished reading the play have you?' Draco asked. Ginny shook her head, her red curls bouncing around her face.  
  
"No, i haven't...Draco tell me what happens..." Ginny begged  
  
"Well, ummmm...." Draco stalled, how was he supposed to tell her what was going to happen to them if they didn't get home.  
  
"Tell me!" Ginny snapped. Draco smiled at her softly, running his hand down Ginny's arm.  
  
"Gin, Romeo and Juliet...they die" He whispered, her eyes went wide as she processed the information.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"They...well, they kill themselves" Draco told her  
  
"Why, why would they do that?" She asked, a tear running down her cheek. Draco wiped it off. She didn't know if it was because she was just told that her favourite story in the world didn't end with the words happily ever after, or if she was sad because this new life she was begining to become accustomed to would end with her tragic death.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know what else happens?" Draco asked  
  
"I could just wait until the book comes out...but I could be dead by then" Ginny said sadly. Draco hugged her and then moved her to the last chair at the back of the church.  
  
"Tybalt kills Mercutio, So Romeo kills Tybalt. Romeo is banished from Verona and Juliet's parents force her to marry Paris" Draco whispered softly as Ginny sobbed slightly into his shirt.  
  
"But...but she is married to Romeo" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"No one knows that Gin, Romeo has to go away, so Juliet fakes her death to get out of the wedding to Paris. Romeo doesn't know it is fake...and, he kills himself. When Juliet wakes up and finds Romeo dead...she well..." Draco whispered softly.  
  
"That is so sad" Ginny whispered.  
  
"But really romantic..." Draco added, she nodded into his chest.  
  
"So, we just have to stop ourselfs from dying" Ginny told him.  
  
"It may not be that simple...the play is playing us, remember." Draco told her, she nodded.  
  
"How could we stop it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The only way I could think of was trying to find a way home" Draco said sadly.  
  
"How are we to do that, we dont even know how we got here in the first place" Ginny reminded, Draco nodded.  
  
"I should go" Ginny said, he nodded. Ginny pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and then stood, moving towards the church doors.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco asked, standing and turning to her.  
  
"Yes?" He asked  
  
Draco took a deep breath, he had no idea why he was about to ask what he was going to ask.  
  
"Would you marry me?" He asked, Ginny turned back to him.  
  
"Draco...." SHe began nervously.  
  
"No...I am not offering, I am just asking, would you. If we were back in our own world, if we had the time to have a normal relationship, if we had the time to let our love progress...would you...marry me?" Draco asked, he glanced down at his shaking hands.  
  
"I...I have to go" She told him, he nodded and watched her leave. She didn't expect her to answer him.  
  
Ginny inhaled a deep breath of fresh air when she got out side of the church.  
  
Draco had just asked her if she would ever marry him.  
  
Why the hell didn't she just tell the truth?  
  
Of course she wanted to marry him. It was a dream of hers to marry him. And she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.  
  
Ginny sat on the stone stairs of the church, giving herself time to think.  
  
She had admitted she loved him, why the hell was it so hard to admit the she wanted to marry him?  
  
Wasn't it obvious the the words 'I love you' had stronger repocussions then the words 'I will marry you some day'  
  
Maybe she had lost her faith in love. She was still in love, but just knowing the Romeo and Juliet didn't survive the world in order to celebrate there love just made her feel that love was pointless.  
  
Marrage...it was nothing major, and everything major all in one. She had always thought that marrage was forever. Just like her parents marrage. 30 years and 8 children and they were still going strong. She just hoped that was the way her life would turn out.  
  
And she wanted it to turn out that way with Draco.  
  
Maybe it was because of where they were, and who there were now.  
  
Her fear was manifesting because Romeo and Juliet didn't make it.  
  
Ginny stood and turned back to the church. The door opened and Ginny watched from the back of the church.  
  
Draco sat, his head in his hands, he looked deep in thought.  
  
She moved towards him silently, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I would marry you" She whispered, he looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't tell you straight away" She added.  
  
"It ok, I know you would be hesitant to marry me, being a Malfoy, after all" Draco sighed.  
  
"No, no, it is not that, not that at all" Ginny told him. She hugged him.  
  
"It is ok Gin" He whispered.  
  
"You want me to prove it?" She asked, Draco smirked his classic smirk.  
  
"How?" he asked  
  
Ginny got down on her knee in front of him, she held his hand in hers.  
  
"Marry me Draco Malfoy" She whispered, Draco laughed, and then stopped, she was not laughing.  
  
"Ginny...?" He began.  
  
"I am serious Draco...marry me, here, now." She begged slightly.  
  
"You are serious? you really mean this?" Draco asked.  
  
"I do, I love you and I want to marry you...we may not survive this Draco...and if I have to die here, I want to die with you legally by my side. If we do find a way back, the marrage would not be legally binding there...but at least I would know we were in love enough once to be married" Ginny explained. Draco sat silently and took in what she was saying.  
  
"You are serious" Draco repeated.  
  
"It's ok if you are going to say no...I know you would be hesitant to marry me, being a Weasley, after all" She smiled softly, but couldn't disguise the hurt in her eyes. Her heart was breaking, she had bared her sole to him by asking, and he was not saying anything.  
  
"Are you sure it is not the play...?" He asked  
  
"This is not the play, I want this...but you dont" She said and then stood. "I am going to go again...I think it is best if we stay away from each other...tell me if you find a way home" Ginny began moving towards the door again, tears running silently down her cheeks.  
  
"It is customary for the man to ask" Draco said, and she stopped. "Ginny, if you are serious about this...about us getting married..."  
  
"I am"  
  
"Then I get to ask you" He told her, she smiled.  
  
"Go on" She grinned through her tears. Draco got down on his knees (his tights showing off his shapely leg muscels)  
  
"Virginia Weasley...will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
"I dont know?" She joked, Draco smirked and he stood, hugging her.  
  
"I love you" He whispered  
  
"I love you to" She smiled, and then pulled out of his arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked  
  
"You think I am going to get married in this dress?" She laughed, he smiled at her.  
  
*****  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Next time - Ginny and Draco get hitched. 


	7. Getting Married in tights

Come on every body it's the hamster dance....dee dee deeda dee da doo doo dee da dee dee do  
  
Right, please ignore the hamster junk  
  
Any way, I wish to inform you...THIS CHAPTER NOT ONLY CONTAINS A REALLY CRAPPY WEDDING, BUT ALSO A HUGE PLOT TWIST.  
  
Yes, a plot twist...a twisty plot. Hope you like it  
  
Read and Review  
  
I am also have to appologise for the "love you Mr Malfoy""Love you Mrs Malfoy" Line, it is sad and very cliched and overdone, but I couldn't help myself!!!  
  
*****  
  
Draco watched the door of the church, waiting for it to open and for Ginny to enter again.  
  
He was nervous, he had to admit that he was nervous. There was a tight knot in the pit of his stomach that was getting tighter and tighter with each breath he took.  
  
And his palms were sweating, Draco's palms never sweated, but they were sweating now. Draco looked at his shaking hands, and then wiped them on his tights.  
  
There was the one downfall of this marrage...he would have to be married in tights.  
  
But the rest was fantastic. The sunlight was filtering through the stained glass window, warming the large cathedral. He smiled, this was the way he wanted to get married, in an empty church, no witnesses, with just his future wife and a priest by his side.  
  
And maybe, just maybe he would have gotton married in tights. He had always loved Romeo and Juliet, and now he was getting married dressed like them, it was not just a 16th century style wedding, he was to be married in a 16th century wedding.  
  
And he was to was going to marry the woman of his dreams.  
  
He could not be happier.  
  
Draco glanced at Friar Laurence, who smiled back, the amused glint still in his eyes.  
  
"Art thou nervous?" Friar Laurence asked.  
  
"I have never been more petrified in my life" Draco replied truthfully, wiping his sweaty palms on his tights again. Friar Laurence chuckled.  
  
"Thou hath no reason to be frieghtened of the wonderful bond between man and wife" Friar Laurence replied, Draco nodded. Just like Dumbledore back in the other world, Friar Laurence was a source of great advice and compassion.  
  
"I know that...I am just nervous" Draco replied and then sighed. He wished he knew what was taking Ginny so long, she had left over an hour ago to go and change her dress.  
  
Draco began to run through that part of the play, thinking of anything that would have held her up, but there was nothing.  
  
He sighed out loud.  
  
"She shall be here" Friar Laurence told him, Draco nodded and smiled.  
  
They stood in silence for a few more minutes until the was a creaking at the end of the church.  
  
The door had opened.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and turned to Ginny.  
  
She looked beautiful. Well, Draco had always thought that she looked beautiful, but now, today, on his wedding day, he could not remember a time when she had looked better.  
  
Ginny's hand was shaking. She held a single white rose in her hand as she slowly and silently made their way down the isle, her eyes never leaving Draco.  
  
Her future husband. She was the luckiest girl of two lifetimes. Today, not only would she become Mrs Romeo Montague, but she would also become Mrs Draco Malfoy.  
  
She finally reached him, and they smiled at each other. A world of hesitation anf fear disappearing in just one look.  
  
"last chance" he mouthed, smiling.  
  
"I want this" she smiled back, he nodded and then turned to Friar Laurence.  
  
"Thou hath come here today to join your everlasting souls through the vows of holy matromony" Friar Laurence began. Drace took Ginny's shaking hand in his. She smiled at him.  
  
"Ay" Draco smiled  
  
"Then I ask thou, in the sight of the lord, or heavenly father, to confess thy's unconditional love to one another" Friar Laurence smiled.  
  
"Juliet" Draco paused, and then mouthed the name Virginia "I take thee, in the eyes of god, to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the rest of my life, may time not be a barrier." Draco grinned.  
  
"Romeo" just like he had, she paused to mouth his real name. "I take thee, in the eyes of god to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the rest of my life, may time be no barrier" Ginny replied, her hand tightened around his hand.  
  
"Doth thou have rings?" Friar Laurence asked Draco, he nooded and uncurled his other hand. To gold wedding bands sat in hos palm.  
  
"With this ring, I wed thee" Draco told Ginny as he slipped the ring onto her fingger, she swallowed back her tears.  
  
"With this ring, I wed thee" Ginny replied, Draco smiled at her softly.  
  
"I pronounce you, husband and wife...In the name of the father, son, and the holy ghost...Amen" Friar Laurence concluded.  
  
Draco smiled at his wife, and then moved to her, his lips pressing to hers gently as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
Friar Laurence siled, the amused look still in his eyes, as he turned, and left the knewly weds to kiss in peace.  
  
"I love you, Mr Malfoy" Ginny whispered.  
  
"I love you to, Mrs Malfoy" Draco replied, Ginny laughed.  
  
"I cant believe I just married you" She told him, he smiled.  
  
"I have been dreaming of this day for a long time"Draco admitted. Ginny smiled.  
  
"We just did what happened next in the play" Ginny told him seriously. He nodded.  
  
"I know, but I dont regret it...do you?" He asked  
  
"I could never regret it" Ginny replied.  
  
"I am sorry to do this...but I am going to have to go. I have to go and stop your cousin from killing my best friend" Draco told her. She nodded.  
  
"Drop by later?" Ginny asked  
  
"I will" Draco replied, and after one last, long, love filled kiss, he left the church.  
  
Ginny sighed, She understood that Draco had to save their lifes now, so they could spend the rest of their lifes together.  
  
*****  
  
"Mercutio, thou consortest with Romeo?" Tybalt exclaimed angrily at Benvolio and Mercutio. Although Tybalt was only half the size of the two other men, he looked very much as though he was winning the arguement.  
  
"Consort! What! Doth that make us minstrels? and thou make minstrels of us? look to hear nothing but discords; here is my fiddlestick, he that shall make you dance. 'Zounds, consort" Mercutio replied cooly. There was no way he was going to show any fear.  
  
"We talk here in the public haunt of men, Either withdraw into some public place, or reason coldly for your grievences, or else depart, here all eyes gaze on us." Benvolio stepped in. Interupting the quarrel.  
  
"Men's eyes were made to look, so let them gaze, I will not budge for no mans pleasure" Mercutio told Benvolio.  
  
"Well, peace be with you sir, here comes my man" Tybalt smiled, Mercutio and Benvolio both turned to see Draco strolling over to them.  
  
"So, good to see you did not start with out me" Draco smiled at the boys and their tense mood.  
  
"Romeo, the hate I bare thee can afford no better term than this - thou art a villian" Tybalt spat.  
  
"Hey hey hey, who you calling a villian?" Draco asked. "I ain't no villian, and you are going to have to get used to me being around"  
  
"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done, therefore, turn and draw" Tybalt replied.  
  
"I did nothing to you...what are you talking about, injuries, you...are...trippin" Draco replied, Tybalt turned bright red with anger. "Anyway, I am not going to fight you...you may not know it yet, but it is important that we get allong now...so if you want to fight me, go ahead"  
  
"O! calm, dishonourable, vile submission...Tybalt, you rat catcher, do you walk?" Mercutio asked, stepping around Romeo in order to challange Tybalt.  
  
"What wouldst thou have with me?" Tybalt asked casually  
  
"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives..." Mercutio began.  
  
"I am for you" Tybalt replied, pulling his sword out of it's holster.  
  
"Ummm, you better fight back mate" Draco told Mercutio, he nodded and drew his own sword, and then they began to fight. Draco stood beside Benvolio.  
  
"Do you think that we should...like, help him" Draco asked Benvolio, he nodded. The other two drew their swords, but they were to late.  
  
Tybalt had just stabbed Mercutio with his sword, and blood was running down his tights. Tybalt looked around, gathered his friends, and then ran away.  
  
"What? Art thou hurt?" Benvolio asked, concerned for his best friend.  
  
"Ay, Ay, a scratch, a scratch" Mercutio said weakly.  
  
"Just hold on buddy, I ve sent your page to get a doctor, it's all good" Draco said. He knew what was happening, he knew the Mercutio was dying, and for some reason, he felt so sad. Maybe it was the fact that he looked like one of Draco's best friends from back in the other world, but his heart was breaking.  
  
And he knew what was to come next...the plague on everyone houses.  
  
"Come closer to me" Mercutio whispered, indicating to Draco. He knelt by Mercutio's paling body.  
  
"I am here mate" He whispered  
  
"Draco..." Mercutio whispered. Draco shook his head.  
  
"What did you just call me?' Draco asked  
  
"Draco...Draco...Draco I am so sorry" Mercutio whispered.  
  
"What...what is going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Curse...Imperius Curse...Vol...vol...Voldermort" Mercutio, or Goyle mumbled.  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
Goyle lifted his arm and weakly pulled back the sleeve of his shirt. The darm mark glowed red on his forarm.  
  
"Initiation Task" Crabbe said from behind them. "Voldermort wants everyone out of the way...first you and Ginny, then Harry and Hermione and Ron"  
  
"So he is using the story?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes" Goyle told him softly.  
  
"And you agreed to this?" Draco asked angrily. "I though you were my friends"  
  
"We are sorry" Crabbe said.  
  
"You gave your life in his service" Draco asked Goyle.  
  
"He...he...he said he would not let us die" Goyle replied.  
  
"And you believed him? You are dafter then I thought" Draco said. Goyle drew in a deep, shaky breath.  
  
"I am sorry" Goyle mumbled again  
  
"Dont be, you are just doing what you thought was right" Draco said and then looked down at his dying friend. "You will not be given a Slytherin burrial, my friend, you will die a hero"  
  
"Good bye..." Goyle began, but his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Draco wiped his cheek, and was surprised to find himself crying. One of his best friends from his childhood hand just died.  
  
He stood, and moved away from Crabbe and Goyle's body.  
  
"Where are you going?" Crabbe asked  
  
"To try and snap Ron out of the curse" He replied, moving off into the distance.  
  
"Wait, Draco...take this" Crabbe called to him. Draco turned around as Crabbe thrust Goyle's wand into his hand.  
  
"You might need it" Crabbe informed him. Draco took it and then left.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: right, i hope no one minded that I killed Goyle,  
  
any way, do you love the twist, do you hate the twist...are you still stuck at that crossroads.  
  
read and review 


	8. Draco gets his nose broken

Good morning/afternoon/night to you all  
  
WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER Ron's memory comes back Draco gets his ass kicked Ginny thinks alot Draco fights back from the ass kicking with a spell!  
  
Hope you like this chappie. read and review  
  
*****  
  
"Ron, stop, I know that is you in there Ron" Draco yelled as he followed Ron across the town square.  
  
"Ron, you just killed some one, I know you did not mean it, but you did" Draco added. Ron was yet to turn back to him.  
  
"Who is this Ron that thou speaks of?" Ron turned back, Draco sighed.  
  
"Great, That is just great...I know you dont remember me, and I know that here you think you are you hate me, but Ron, you have to try and remember me" Draco pleaded.  
  
"I remember thee, thou art Romeo, my mortal enemy" Ron replied  
  
"No, I am Draco Malfoy...your mortal enemy" Draco told him. Ron looked at him oddly.  
  
"I know no one by the name Draco Malfoy" Ron spat, and continued to walk.  
  
"Well, try and remember, you are Ronald Weasley. you go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, you have 5 brothers and a little sister Ginny, your best friend is Harry Potter and you are insanely in love with Hermione Granger, she just doesn't realise. You are not Tybalt." Draco reminded him, but Ron still only replied with a blank look.  
  
"I know not of these people" Ron replied.  
  
"Well try to know, listen, there is a reason why I dont want to have to kill you right now...but if you dont snap out of this curse, I will have no choice" Draco told him.  
  
"Kill me? you, I wish to see thou try" Ron replied.  
  
"You honestly dont remember me? I call you Weasel and yo call me ferret boy" Draco fished for any sign of rememberance in the red heads eyes.  
  
"Thou wishes to fight me?" Ron asked, drawing his sword.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you. you are not listening to me are you. If you die in this lifetime, you will die in the other lifetime to, I am not going to fight you..." Draco explained, but was cut off by Ron lunging at him, his sword lightly nicking Draco's ribs. Draco looked down at himself, he was bleeding slightly, but he had been hurt worse.  
  
"Ron please" Draco replied, but Ron just lunged for him again, Draco moved out of the way quickly.  
  
"I dont want to hurt you...you are like family to me now" Draco began, and then realised something.  
  
The curse was lifted off of Crabbe and Goyle because of shock, both the shock of being hurt and the shock of seeing a friend get hurt...so the spell should lift off of Ron if he shocked him enough.  
  
But what would shock Ron enough...  
  
"Ron...I just married your sister" Draco stated cleanly. Ron paused, and looked at him, there was still a blank look in his eyes, but Ron was no longer trying to kill him. The sword in Ron's hand hit the ground, and just stared at him.  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"I...just...I just married Ginny" Draco told him. With in a split second, the dazed look on Ron's face left him and a look of anger took over.  
  
And in that split second, Draco thought he had failed.  
  
But then, Ron lunged at him again. Luckily this time, he did not have a weapon.  
  
But Ron pushed him over, and his fist hit Draco's nose, hard. There was a loud crack, and blood began to run down his face. It was broken, he could tell that Ron had broken his nose.  
  
"You married Ginny....you married Ginny" Ron was repeating as his fists slammed into Draco's body. Draco sighed. At least the reall Ron was back.  
  
"Ron, calm down..." Draco began  
  
"Calm down, calm down, you married my sister, you are my mortal enemy, and you married my sister" Ron ranted and wound his fist back yet again.  
  
Draco caught the fist just before it hit his already broken nose.  
  
"Ron...I love her" Draco told him. This just added more fuel to the fire as Ron continued to pummel Draco's chest.  
  
Draco rolled over, throwing the mad Weasley off of his chest. He stood, and balled his own fist. Ron stood and took his own fighting stance.  
  
"I down want to fight you Ron...you are my brother-in-law" Draco said softly, but Ron just shook his head.  
  
"I dont care, you probably put Ginny under some spell...she could never marry you." Ron spat back.  
  
"Well she did, and she loves me, just think of what you are doing..." Draco began.  
  
"I know what i am doing, I am going to kill you" Ron replied.  
  
"And how would Ginny feel if you did that? I know you love your sister, and you only want what is good for her, but she will hate you and never talk to you again if you kill me" Draco told him. Ron stood, thinking.  
  
"I dont care...that is something I can live with" Ron said and threw himself at Draco. Draco fell backwards yet again, and hit the hard cobblestone.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I really didn't want to have to do this to you Ron" Draco said, taking out Goyle's wand and pointing it at Ron.  
  
Ron paused, and swallowed hard...  
  
*****  
  
Ginny was the happiest woman on the fact of the earth. The happiest married woman on the face of the earth.  
  
She was married, it was strange to think that she was married so young, but the was married. She was 16, maybe that was a little young, but maybe not. It was not uncommon for people in the wizarding world to get married the year after they had finished at Hogwarts, she had just gotten married a year earlier, that's all.  
  
But how would she tell people.  
  
Fot some reason, saying 'Hi, I am back, I hope you all didn't miss me to much while I was in the 16th century, oh yeah and by the way, I married Draco Malfoy..." just wouldn't cut it.  
  
Ginny knew her mother would be understanding. Molly Weasley had never really liked the fued between Arthur and Lucius. At first her mother would be angry, and then she would settle down, and more then likely welcome Draco to the family with open arms. Molly would rather go against he hopes and beliefs, than to loose one of her children.  
  
Her dad would be harder to convince though. He would probably never fully accept Draco into the family, but he would never turn against Ginny. Ginny and her father shared a extrodinary bond, one that most people were amazed at. But Ginny would always be a daddy's girl. And he would love her reguardless, even if she did marry his enemy's son.  
  
Her brothers were a different story all together. Her brother's that had met Draco, (Fred, George, Percy and especially Ron,) would not let it flow by so simply. The boys were overprotective of her, and on some days, it was the sweetest thing in the world to have her older brother jumping in and fighting on her behalf, but on other days, all Ginny wanted to do was scream at them. They were not going to let her grow up. But she was grown up now, a married woman, and they would have to accept that. And if they didn't accept it, then they could just go jump.  
  
And for some reason, Ginny was worried about what Harry and Hermione would say about the situation. Would they be mad? (more than likely) Would Harry, Ron and Draco still continue to torment each other? (Of course they would) Would they accept him to the group? (when pigs fly or Snape washes his hair!...oily old git)  
  
But why did she really care what any one thought. Her parents would still love her, Her brothers would be angry, but still make an effort because it was Ginny, and Hermione and Harry were Rons friends, not really hers. So the world could just go and jump in the lake and swim with the giant squid if they didn't like it.  
  
Because Ginny was happy, and Draco was happy, and that was all that mattered.  
  
But there was some thing else to worry about. Lucius Malfoy. To say that he would be happy about the nuptuals was the worlds biggest lie.  
  
This joining of Ginny and Draco would either bring the Malfoy's and the Weasley's closer together, Or drag them further apart.  
  
She was hoping against hope that the first option was the right one.  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She had never felt more loved than she did that moment, standing in her simple yet elegant wedding gown, her new husbands kisses still lingering on her lips, and the plain yet eternal band of gold on her finger.  
  
She knew how important it was to get home, if they didn't get home, they would surely die, but a large part of her wanted to stay. To stay in this world where she had not interferring brothers, where their friends couldn't care less because they were happy, in a world where they could be together in secret.  
  
She sighed, there was no point wishing to stay, cause she knew it would never happen. Ginny and Draco would have to go home. But she wasn't sure which she would rather, to die here with Draco by her side, or to die back home, when their parents killed them.  
  
Ginny collapsed back onto the bed and hugged her fluffy pillow to her chest. it was her wedding day, she had gotten married less than to hours ago, and her husband was off saving their lives, the only thing that could make this all better would be to have Draco there with her.  
  
"Madam, good night, cammend me to thy daughter" The voice echoed though the house and through Ginny's half opened door. She knew the voice, she had spent a few of her early years memorising every pitch, every quaver in the voice not to reconise it, some where in the house, Harry Potter...or Paris, was talking.  
  
"I will, and know her mind early tomorrow, tonight she's mew'd up to her heaviness." Lady Capulet replied, Ginny rolled over on her bed and then stood up, moving to the door. She could see three people on the stairs, Juliet's mother, Juliet's father, and Paris.  
  
"Sir Paris, I will make a desperate tender of my child's love; I think she will be rul'd, In all respects ny me: nay, more, I doubt it not, Wife, go you to her, ere you to bed, Acquaint her here of my sons Paris' love, And bid her, mark you me, on wednesday next..." Juliet's father began and then paused, looked up towards the door that Ginny was watching from. Ginny stepped back, and then went on.  
  
"But soft, what day is it?" Capulet asked  
  
"Monday, M'lord" Paris replied, Capulet smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, wednesday is to soon, O' thursday, let it be, O'thursday tell her, she is to be married to this nobel earl..." Capulet replied, Ginny moved away from the door, she was to be married to Paris on Thursday.  
  
But she was already married to Draco...They had to get home before thursday.  
  
*****  
  
Ron swallow hard as he looked at the wand Draco held in his hand.  
  
Was this the way Ron's life was to end, killed by a Malfoy in 16th century Varona? He hoped not.  
  
But it was likely. Draco said he had not wanted to kill Ron, but now it looked like he had no choice and he was going to.  
  
Ron took a deep breath as he saw Draco open his mouth to speak.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" Draco said.  
  
Ron managed a sigh of relief before the full body bind hit him.  
  
***************************  
  
I hope you liked this one...  
  
MORE MESSAGES FOR MY REVIEWERS...  
  
Draco & Ginny Forever - Ok, I know that the Weasly's only have seven kids, i realised that after I finished that chapter and I was to lazy to go back and fix it...but if I can kind of defend myself a little, I think of Harry as the eighth Weasley kid, that must have been why I said eight...sorry.  
  
Lightning Bug - I did not say that stuff about seeing beauty and all that because honestly, i didn't think of it, and also, at the time, I was going by what i remembered in the play and not from an actul script. Now I have a script...yay.  
  
The Slayer - Hey, what up ...any way, thanks for the reviews and congrats on the play. Playing Dracula gives you and excuse to go around biting peoples necks...lol.  
  
Blythe - I am glad it is not to cheesy, I hate cheese, unless it is an acceptable amount of cheese.  
  
Nupil - Thank you, I have to say I had no idea I felt that way about marrage until the day I wrote that line. It is amazing how so much can be held in one line...and thank you for calling me sophisticated :: Wipes her running nose on her sleeve::  
  
AND TO ALL WHO MENTIONED IT ... THEY WILL NOT DIE  
  
c yall later 


	9. Rounding up the troops

Good morrow lords and ladies, thou shall read and thou shalt review!  
  
*****  
  
Draco stumbled under the wieght of Ron's bound body on his shoulder. He never thought he would have to carry Ron. Draco would never have guess how heavy Ron was.  
  
He stumbled along the cobblestone, trying desperately not to drop his brother-in-law on his head (no matter how much he wished he could)  
  
His head was throbbing, his nose was aching, and all he wanted to do was go home, back to Hogwarts where he could just collapse in front of a fireplace, preferable with Ginny by his side, and just think. Think about how much he hated Voldermort and the death eater, think about how much he loved Ginny, and think about his time here, in a world he had always dreamed of.  
  
Ron shifted on his shoulder again, and Draco had to tighten his grip. He could see Ron's eyes were still open and it was freaking him out. His eyes were moving, rolling around and angrily watching him.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that or I will drop you" Draco warned the lifeless body, if Ron could move, he would have nodded. Finally, Crabbe came into view. He was kneeling beside his best friends lifeless body.  
  
"Oi, Crabbe, come help me with this tub o'lard" Draco called, and then smirked at the fact that he could feel Ron's anger running through his frozen body.  
  
"Calm down mate, I didn't mean it" Draco smiled as he gently layed Ron on the ground by Goyle's body.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Crabbe asked  
  
"Nothing, just a binding spell, he wasn't going to come quietly..." Draco said and then looked down at the two still bodies beside each other.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Crabbe asked  
  
"I need you to get to the church, take Ron, and I guess take Goyle's body back to his parents, I will get Gin, Hermione and Harry and met you there...Dumbledore will already be there, he doesn't know who he is, but he will be there...we need to get home before any one else dies" Draco explained, Crabbe nodded.  
  
Draco turned to Ron and unfroze his head, leaving the rest of his body binded.  
  
"Are you going to play along Ron?" Draco asked, kneeling  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should?" Ron spat.  
  
"If you dont, you will die, I will die, Ginny, Harry, Crabbe, Dumbledore and Hermione will die...You may not care about us slytherins, but will you really risk the lives of your sister and best friends just to see us die?" Draco explained.  
  
"Ok, I will co operate" Ron said stubornly, Draco unbinded him and he stood.  
  
"You need to get to the church" Draco said again, but Ron was not listening. He was starring at the ground.  
  
"Tell me I didn't kill him" Ron asked weakly, pointing at Goyle's dead body.  
  
"You didn't mean to, you were under a spell" Draco said, but that was not what Ron wanted to hear.  
  
"I am a murderer" Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
"You didn't mean it mate, come on, we have to get back to Hogwarts...I am sure no one will hold it against you" Draco told him, Ron mumbled something quietly to himself about being a murderer.  
  
"Ok, take the body and go to the church" Draco told them  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked  
  
"To get my wife and the others."  
  
"I wish you would stop calling her that" Ron said, but Draco didn't hear him, he was to busy walking away.  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny" She heard a voice from outside call. She smiled, it could only be one person, the one person she wanted to see right at that instant. She moved to the balcony and saw Draco standing below her.  
  
"Are you going to come up?" She asked hopefully. Hell, it was her wedding day, after all, she did want to spend a few moments alone with her husband.  
  
"Listen, we have to get going, now, we have to find a way home, things are a lot worse than any one expected" Draco told her desperately. Ginny was automatically worried, he was talking quickly to her again, the fear in his voice once again alarming her.  
  
"What? Why?" Ginny asked, now she was scared. What was going on, why was he so worried.  
  
"Ginny, Voldermort sent us here" Draco said, Ginny let out a gasp. Voldermort, every witch and wizards immortal enemy had sent her to the 16th century...but why.  
  
In the orchard below, Draco turned the wand on him self and did a levitation spell so that he wouldn't have to climb up the balcony.  
  
"What, what is going on, where did you get a wand?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It is a really long story, I guess all you really need to know is Voldermort sent us all back in time with the hopes of killing us." Draco explained, pulling Ginny into his arms so that she could bury her head in his chest.  
  
"And he almost suceeded...he killed Goyle" Draco explained.  
  
"Dont you mean Mercutio?" Ginny asked, he voice muffled in Draco's shirt.  
  
"No, I mean Goyle...every one is under the Imperius Curse, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, all of them" Draco explained  
  
"What are we going to do, we have to snap them out of it" Ginny said, pushing Draco away.  
  
"I know, I have already started, Ron is back to his same old self" Draco said, Ginny smiled and then pulled him into the light.  
  
"I suspect he did this to you" Ginny gasped when he saw Draco's nose, the blood had dried on his lips and chin and splattered across his chest. At the opening of the shirt, Ginny could see large blue and purple bruises that she suspected were from her brother..  
  
"Yeah, good to have him back" Draco smirked and winced when her fingers grazed a large scrape on his shoulder.  
  
"Then obviously he knows about us then" Ginny said, Draco nodded.  
  
"Otherwise, my nose would not be broken right now" Draco replied.  
  
"So we have to get going...is Hermione here?" He asked  
  
"Some where" Ginny replied, moving into her room.  
  
"We have to get her and shock her" Draco told him as he followed her in.  
  
"Shock her, why do we have to shock her?" Ginny asked, she picked up her bedsheet and ripped it, then moved to Draco, carefully taking of his shirt and wrapping the peice of fabric arond his shoulder.  
  
"It is the only way to brake the curse" Draco explained, and then winced. Ginny smiled her appologies, and he smiled back. They stood together for a few seconds, just staring into each others eyes, then Ginny moved forward, planting a soft kiss on one of Draco's bruises. He carefully pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her waist.  
  
"Promise me everything will be ok" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Everything will be fine...I love you, and you love me, and that is all that matters" Draco told her. Ginny smiled, she had been thinking the same thing earlier.  
  
"I'll go get Hermione" Ginny told him, she moved into the hallway outside of her bedroom door and called for the nurse, when she entered again, Hermione was with her.  
  
"Yes M'lady" Hermione asked  
  
"Ok, she is here, how do we shock her?" Ginny asked  
  
"Ummm, Hermione, there is this guy named Ron and he is desperately in love with you" Draco said to Hermione, she didn't move, but still smiled pleasently.  
  
"That is not a shock to her, Hermione has know for years how Ron feels" Ginny told Draco.  
  
"Well we have to try again" Draco replied.  
  
"Ummm..." Ginny mumbled to himself.  
  
"I have an idea, you may not like it" Draco told Ginny, she looked at him.  
  
"I will try anything to save her, she is my best friend." Ginny replied, Draco nodded and took a step towards Hermione, Draco leaned in, and planted a long, sloppy kiss on Hermione's lips.  
  
"Urgg...Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" The real Hermione pushed him away angrly.  
  
"I knew it would work" Draco smiled to himself.  
  
"We can't explain it all now Mione, we have to get out of here" Ginny told her.  
  
"You take her to the Church, the others will be there, I have to go and get Harry" Draco explained to Ginny.  
  
"I love you, be carefull"  
  
"I love you to" Draco kissed her softly. Then turned to jump off the balcony again.  
  
"Why the hell did you just kiss Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, I will explain on the way" Ginny replied  
  
*****  
  
He was back in that cobblestoned town square. He had no idea where Paris would be.  
  
"If I was a jack ass that looked like Potter, where would I go?" Draco asked himself.  
  
There was no point. He sighed in desparation and looked at his feet, trying to recall any location spells that would help him find Harry. But his mind was a blank.  
  
He couldn't just go back to the church with out Harry. No one would go home if it meant leaving Harry here, and, honeslty, Draco would never dream of leaving Harry here to be killed by Voldermort.  
  
He walked along, not really watching where he was going, until he ran into some one.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry" The other person smiled. Draco helped him up.  
  
It was Harry. He had found him by accident.  
  
"Harry, thank god" Draco smiled.  
  
"Do I know thee?" Harry asked, Draco looked at him,  
  
"Right, the spell" Draco smiled to him self.  
  
He had to shock Harry out of the curse, but how? There was no way in hell he was going to kiss him.  
  
"Ok...Harry, check out that cart over there" Draco said, pointing to the small food cart in the corner of the square.  
  
"What of it?" Harry asked  
  
"I bet you, I can blow it up with the power of my mind" Draco told him, Harry looked at him as though he had gone crazy.  
  
Draco extended his arm and hid his wand, then muttering a few words, the cart blew up.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry, completely expecting him to start yelling at him for using magic in public, in front of 16th century muggles.  
  
But Harry had not moved.  
  
"Warlock" Harry yelled, pointing at Draco, trying to get the attention of some one.  
  
"Crap...not good" Draco said to himself as some villagers began to pay attention to Harry.  
  
"Help, I have been attacked by a warlock" Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh, for the love of merlin...Pertrificus Totalus" Draco muttered, preforming a binding spell for the scond time that day.  
  
"Help... he is hexing ..." Harry began, and then fell to the ground,  
  
"And now I have to carry your ass to the church" Draco said to himself and he threw Harry over his shoulder  
  
*****  
  
A FEW QUICK MESSAGES -  
  
LIGHTNING BUG - Ok, there were no snogs in these chapter because THEY CARE MORE ABOUT LIVING THEN KISSING!!!! Gees mate, I am dying, so I am going to be spending all the time I should be spending saving myself, making out with some one...(but then again, if I had a limited life span, I guess I would make out with some one...)  
  
NUPIL - I said it before, I will say it again SNAPE IS A SLIMY OLD GIT!!!!. Now this is my opinion, because I dont like him (but I do, however, love alan rickmen, any one else think that is weird) You may think that he is the sexiest thing to walk on the face of the earth (if you do...gee, you need to get out more), that is your opinion, my opinion, however, is that Remus is the sexiest Hogwarts Professor of all!! (has any one else heard the rumor that Ewan MacGregor will be playing Remus...oh god, I hope it is true)  
  
ALSO FOR NUPIL - Voldie baby (as you call him, strange strange person) was planning on killing them all using Romeo and Julliet. Now, we all know from the play that five of the main characters die in the play, Tybalt, Mercutio, Paris (although that is not in the movie, it is in the play) Romeo and Juliet. That mean, that just by letting the play run, he would have killed, Goyle, Ron, Harry, Draco and Ginny. But the play finishes immediately after R&J die, so no one knows how the nurse or friar laurence die. Thay may have died of natural causes, they could have died of the plague...no one knows, but in this world, Voldermort has the power to manipulate everyone. Therefore, he still could have killed Dumbledore and Hermione after he killed Draco and Ginny.  
  
PRINCESSRED - You are a 'glass half empty' type of person arnt you? you reviewed me 8 times, once each chapter, and you said some thing bad in each review. But its ok, As I said in one of my other fics, "you cant have every one love you" Thank you for your *constructive* comments.  
  
Ok, I hope this chapter was not to lame, when I was writting, it sort of didn't flow very well, but I hope you like it.  
  
And I have some thing to ask, I am just interested, does anyone else have a favourite Weasley twin. I mean, I, personally think that George is so much cuter than Fred. Does any one else feel the same, or does every one love Fred, or am I just trippin.  
  
I seem to think I am trippin, because that are Identicle, but I think George is Hot and Fred is alright 


	10. not the perfect wedding night

Chapter 10  
  
WARNING - slight fluffiness in the end of this chapter, just a little bit.  
  
any way, read review, enjoy and Fall in love with your favourite Harry Potter characters all over again (he he he_  
  
hey, I just had a thought, how funny would this fic have been if George and Fred were jesters at the party...Oh well, wish I had of thought of it earlier.  
  
*****  
  
"What did you do to him Malfoy" Ron yelled as Draco walked into the church, carring the binded Harry over his shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't snap him out of it, so I had to bind him, he is ok" Draco explained and then looked around the room, every one was there. Draco placed Harry on the floor and hermione and Ron ran to him, inspecting him for any injuries.  
  
"I didn't hurt him, if that is what you are thinking" Draco said, and then reversed the binding spell. Harry sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"Warlock...warlock" Harry repeated, pointing, then he turned to Ron "Dont just sit there, kill the warlock"  
  
"He is not a warlock Harry" Ginny told him.  
  
"Lady Juliet, dont go near the evil one, I will protect thee, my bride" Harry said, standing in front of Giiny and protecting her from Draco.  
  
"He is not evil" Ginny said, moving towards Draco.  
  
"M'lady..." Harry began, but Ginny just locked his eyes with harry, and then kissed Draco, fully and passionately on the lips. Draco smiled and kissed her back, not only were they shocking the pants off of Harry, but they could both feel Ron tencing with anger.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ron asked Ginny.  
  
"Just trying to shock him" Ginny replied breathlessly, and then kissed her husband again.  
  
"And it bloody well worked, what the hell are you doing kissing Malfoy." Harry asked, breaking out of the curse induced trance he was in.  
  
"Long story" Ginny smiled, "Now, we need to get home"  
  
"We have to shock Dumbledore" Draco told the others.  
  
"No you dont" The all heard behind them. Turning, they saw Dumbledore approaching them. The amused sparkle still in his eyes. "I was wondering how long it would take you kids to work out what was going on"  
  
"You knew?" Draco asked, shocked, if Dumbledore knew the plan all along, why had he not tried to stop it before now?  
  
"I did not know all along, I managed to break the curse earlier today. And I was just about to come and find you, but it seems, you came to me." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"We have to get home, we have to get home before Voldermort gets to us" Ginny told Dumbledore. There were several gasps through out the room.  
  
"What has Voldermort got to do with this?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"Harry, you are in the 16th century, Voldermort sent us all here to kill us" Hermione told him, Harry nodded, but he really didn't look that surprised. Over the years, he had faced Voldermort more times than he cared to remember, it seemed being sent back in time was the only thing that Voldermort had not tried against him.  
  
"Getting home seems to be a problem Mrs Malfoy" Dumbledore told them  
  
"What do you mean getting home is a problem?" Ginny asked  
  
"What do you mean Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Long story" Ron began  
  
"They got married" Hermione told him.  
  
"Ok, so maybe the story wasn't as long as I thought it was" Ron said to himself.  
  
"Listen, people, can you save all this for later please, I know you probably all have an opinion on the subject, but right now I want to get home before I die." Ginny told the others. They all nodded.  
  
"Ok" They all agreed.  
  
"It seems, that all the other spells that can get us out of this have not been written yet." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Cant you write something to get us home?" She asked, Dumbledore shook his head gravely.  
  
"I am sorry, I cant...it seems the only way we would be able to get home is if we can, well, destroy Voldermort" Dumbledore told them.  
  
"But we have no proof that Voldermort is even here, I mean, none of us have seen him. He could be back in the other world, just waiting for us to rot" Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly, he could have taken any form, he can manipulate this world because the truth is, he created it, this is not real, it never happened...he worked on Draco and Ginny's weaknesses to create a world in which neither of them would challange what was happening, or want to challange what was happing. That is why they we the only to who were not put under a curse" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So what are we going to do professor?" Crabbe asked, standing.  
  
"Well, the good news is, no one else will die because that part of the spell has been broken. There is no longer any characters, so the play can continue, which means that now we just have to find Voldermort." Dumbledore explained  
  
"And how do we do that?" Harry asked  
  
"Maybe we should just wait for him to come to us" Ron suggested.  
  
"We will be waiting a bloody long time Ron" Ginny replied.  
  
"I think Ron may be right, the best thing we can do right now is just stay put, at least for tonight, we can put together a plan and then there will be less chance of any one else getting hurt." Hermione said.  
  
"I agree" Draco told them, Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"At least for tonight then" Dumbledore told the group. "So I guess we should get some rest."  
  
Dumbledore conjured a pile of pillows and blankets and watched as the kids all took one each. Then, each finding a peice of floor each, the spread out to get some sleep.  
  
Dumbledore never would have believed how matture these kids were. But he guessed maturity was an important factor of going to Hogwarts in what was called the 'Potter generation', A time when all students were at risk.  
  
He never expected a bunch of 16 and 17 year olds to be mature enough to handle a crisis like this. Almost 500 years away from home in a strange world full of strange people and an evil that hey had been running from all of their lives.  
  
He had never been more proud of a group of kids.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny stared up at the dark ceiling.  
  
She could hear every one's shallow breathing, and Crabbe was snoring like a steam engine.  
  
This was not the way she had seen her wedding night. Hell, she wasn't even laying beside her husband. (Ron had made sure Ginny and Draco were no where near each other)  
  
"Ginny, are you awake?" come the hoarse whisper from the other side of the line of bodies.  
  
"Yeah, I am awake" Ginny sat up. Draco sat up to. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Hi" He smiled, looking across the sleeping bodies of Harry, Crabbe, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hey" She smiled back.  
  
"So, its been an eventful day, hasn't it?" Draco asked  
  
"I'll say, I proposed to you, you proposed to me, we got married, Goyle died..." Ginny began to list.  
  
"We found out that Voldermort was behind it all, I got my nose broken by my brother-in-law. We saved your friends and now we are sleeping in a church" Draco laughed softly.  
  
"Not how I wanted my wedding day to unfold" Ginny told him "But it was perfect any way"  
  
"Yeah, Perfect setting, perfect bride" Draco smiled.  
  
"And hey, telling Ron wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Ginny smiled  
  
"That is because I told Ron" Draco reminded, pointing to his nose. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Sorry about him" Ginny said.  
  
"Dont appologise, I just hope my nose is healed before we tell your other brothers" Draco smiled.  
  
"I can tell you one thing though, this is not the way I wanted to spend my wedding night...I can think of so many other things we could be doing right now." She grinned suggestively.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy" Draco mock gasped.  
  
"Mr Malfoy" Ginny replied.  
  
"Wasn't exactly my dream night either" Draco replied. Ginny sighed, looked at the other sleeping bodies, and then stood, taking her pillow and blanket with her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, Ginny smiled and then settle herself beside him.  
  
"I just want to be close to my husband" She told him, Draco smiled and ran his hands through her messy red hair. They settled together, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.  
  
"Have I told you yet how sexy you are in tights?" Ginny whispered, Draco smirked.  
  
"Uncomfortable in tights" Draco whispered  
  
"Well, I think you look sexy" She replied, he smiled.  
  
"I always think you look sexy" He told her, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I love you with all my heart" Ginny whispered sleepily.  
  
"I love you to" He replied. Ginny yawned, and Draco pulled her further into his embrace, her head resting on his bruised chest.  
  
And after one last kiss, they settled down for their first night as man and wife.  
  
**********  
  
You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep this chapter at a PG-13 level, I wrote this chapter and my mind was screaming at me 'Write SMUT, SMUT SMUT'  
  
But I kept it PG. If you want smut, well, I dont know, this chap leves a smut passage open, use your imagination,  
  
any way, I also have a question for you...how do you feel about Possession? I am kicking around future chapter ideas, how do you feel about Voldermort possessing some one? and that is how they have to deafeat him? (dont worry, it wont be one of our faves)  
  
If I have 5 yeahs, i will go with that. If I have 5 no's I wont go with that. It is up to you.  
  
*****  
  
AND A MESSAGE FOR ONE REVIEWER -  
  
The followning is a vendetta against one of my reviews who said that Fred is cuter than George.  
  
SAM I AM - You are CRAZY girl, how could you possibly say that Fred is hotter than George. there is no way in the world that is possibe. George is so much cuter than Fred in every way. There is like no competition between them. And I can give examples from the text as to why George is better.  
  
1. FRED IS IN, SOME WAYS IS DISRESPECTFUL TO HIS MOTHER - "Honestly woman, you call your self out mother" If I was to call my mother woman I would be slapped up side the head.  
  
2. GEORGE OFFERS TO HELP HARRY - When Harry is getting on the hogwarts express for the first time (in the book) George helps harry with his things. (oooh, cute and sweet)  
  
3. FRED WAS GOING TO PESTER HARRY ABOUT YOU KNOW WHO - book one, page 73  
  
4. GEORGE PROMISED GINNY A PRESENT - "We will send you a hogwarts toilet seat" (ohhhhh, what a sweatie, that is really nice in a disturbing way, but still shows he thinks of his sister)  
  
YES, LADIES AND GENTS, EVIDENCE THAT GEORGE IS THE CUTER, SWEETER, SEXIER AND COOLER TWIN, AND ALL FROM JUST ONE CHAPTER OF ONE BOOK.  
  
LADIES AND GENTS, I REST MY CASE (Ha, I am right, In your face Sam!!!! you know I am right) 


	11. Devided we fall

Good evening (even thought, at the time I am writing this, it just happens to be morning. 9:12 am to be exact.)  
  
Ok, I have a warning for LIGHTNING BUG, this chapter contains some shippy- ness between Hermione and Ron, but, it is nothing major, they just talk!  
  
And you will also notice that in this chap, instead of saying Fred and George I have said George and Fred. This is because GEORGE RULES AND FRED DROOLS.  
  
*******************  
  
Ron awoke to the hot morning sunlight hitting his skin. Dancing colours from the stained glass window casting contrasting light and dark shadows across ths still sleeping teenagers.  
  
Ron went to sit up, but there was something pinning him down. There was something pinning his body to the ground.  
  
He was just about to freak out, and then, he realiesed. Hermione had thrown her arm across his body, hugging him to her.  
  
Ron grinned to himself. So many adolesant fantacies being played out in his mind. There had been so many times he had dreamed of waking up beside Hermione like this.  
  
So...all he had to do... Ron rolled over carefully, trying hard not to wake Hermione. She moved slightly, but then, she sleepily threw her arms around his neck, and rolled closer to him.  
  
He nodded and silently congradulated himself.  
  
Ron layed there for a few minutes, just watching her sleep, until he realised something else.  
  
The patch of floor beside him was bare...Ginny was gone.  
  
He sat up quickly, waking both Hermione and Harry in the process.  
  
"What, Ron, what's wrong mate?" Harry asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Harry searched around for his glasses and put them on, giving his eyes time to adjust.  
  
"Ginny's gone" He replied. Hermione and Harry both sat up to and looked around.  
  
"No, there she is" Hermione replied, pointing to where Draco and Ginny were still asleep in each others arms.  
  
Hermione thought that would calm down Ron. Knowing that his little sister was safe and had not been stollen through the night by Voldermort. But she was wrong. From where she was sitting, she could feel the anger running through his veins.  
  
"Ron, calm down" Hermione said, stroaking his arm softly, but he wasnt listening.  
  
"Yeah, come on Ron, dont do any thing you will regret" Harry told him, but it was to late, Ron was already standing, moving his way over to the sleeping couple.  
  
"Think we should stop him?" Hermione asked, ywaning.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Harry replied, standing and helping Hermione up.  
  
"Get up Ginny" Ron said. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room.  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny asked, but no one answered her.  
  
"What are you doing over here Ginny?" Ron asked  
  
"I was sleeping..." Ginny told him.  
  
"With him" Ron spat, Ginny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Beside him, it is not what you think, and any way, I have a right to sleep beside my husband" Ginny told him. Ron winced at the word husband. Ginny noticed this and smiled.  
  
"That annoys you doesn't it? Husband, Husband, Husband, Husband Husband, HUSBAND" Ginny smiled at her brothers discomfort.  
  
"Stop it Gin, I am warning you" Ron began  
  
"What, what will you do Ron? will you tell mum and dad? well, good luck, we have to get home first" Ginny reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, and when we do get home, I will tell them" Ron told her.  
  
"No you wont...I know you Ron, you make empty threats. But it doesn't matter, I am going to tell them first" Ginny replied.  
  
"They wont let you get away with this" Ron replied.  
  
"What is your problem? Cant you see that I am happy?" Ginny asked, Ron just glared at her.  
  
"That's it isn't it? You cant stand that I am happy and you arn't" Ginny accused.  
  
"That is bull and you know it" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You are jealous of me...I know when you are jealous Ron, and you are jealous of me now" Ginny replied.  
  
"Why the hell would I be jealous of you" Ron yelled.  
  
"Maybe Ron wanted to marry Malfoy" Harry whispered to Hermione, but he said it a little to loud. The fighting Weasleys both shot him an evil look. Harry smiled his appology and then hid behind Hermione.  
  
"You are jealous because I am loved. I know you never felt loved Ron, but dont take it out on me" Ginny screamed, then she turned, and stormed out of the church.  
  
Ron moved to follow her, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"She wont go far Ron" Hermione told him.  
  
"Screw this" Ron muttered and then turned to walk out the back door of the church.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny sat on the front stairs of the chuch trowing peices of the crubling stairs onto the ground in front of her.  
  
She sighed, having brothers was both a blessing and a curse. Today was deffinately a day that it was a curse.  
  
Ron had issues. Ginny knew that, Ginny knew that from early on in life. Ron seemed to be the one most in controll, but truthfully he wasn't.  
  
He had anger managemant problems and a short fuse. Every one knew that, and no one was safe when he was angry.  
  
But the truth was, Ginny loved him, he was her big brother and she would always love him. Ginny had suspected Ron would go off his rocker about the whole marrage thing, but Ginny thought he would take it out on Draco and not her.  
  
Ginny was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the heavy door of the church opening and closing, or the person walking down the stairs towards her.  
  
"You ok?" Draco asked as he sat beside her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Yes...no...I dont know?" She replied.  
  
"I am sorry about all this, it is all my fault." Draco told him.  
  
"No, this is not your fault, there is no way in the world this is your fault" Ginny told him.  
  
"yes it is" Draco replied sadly.  
  
"No it is not...this is Rons fault" Ginny replied, she stood and began to pace. "Ahhh, he infuriates me beyond belief some times"  
  
"I know that you feel that way..." Draco began.  
  
"He thinks that just because he is older than me he can boss me around all of the time...dont do this, dont do that, Stay away from there, dont marry him. Gees, he is not even that much older than me...19 months is not that long!" Ginny ranted as she paced. Draco decieded that it was best if he just let her get it all off her chest.  
  
"And he thinks that just because he is best friends with Harry he is some thing special. I am friends with Harry to, but that doesn't mean any thing to him, he still gets to boss me around" Ginny added.  
  
"But you love him cos he is your brother" Draco told her. She stopped pacing and then sat down beside him again.  
  
"Of course I love him. I know he is just being over bearing because he is my brother and he loves me" Ginny smiled sadly. "But I am 16 years old, soon I will be 17, legal wizarding age, and he still thinks of me as a 6 year old who used to beg him to take me flying...he needs to see I ve grown up, I am not a Weasley any more, I am a Malfoy, and he is going to have to accept it" Ginny sighed  
  
"But I think you should go a talk to him" Draco told her, stroaking Ginny's cheek softly. "Tell him how you feel"  
  
"I will, but I am going to give him time to calm down first" Ginny smiled, and then Hugged Draco.  
  
And together they sat, watching the towns folk set up their daily stalls in the cobblestoned square.  
  
*****  
  
Ron walked around the small back garden of the church, looking at all of the beautiful plants and flowers.  
  
"Are you ok Ron?" Some one asked from behind him. Ron turned to see Hermione in the door way of the church.  
  
"I am ... thinking" He replied, she smiled at him softly and ventured into the room.  
  
They stood in silence, not even looking at each other for a few minutes while Ron gathered his thoughts.  
  
"He is to old for her" Ron said suddenly, Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Ron, she is 16, he is 17, it is not that bad" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Then they are two young to get married" Ron replied.  
  
"Ok, I agree with you on that one" Hermione told him. Ron nodded and ran his hand across a flower petal.  
  
"They are making a big mistake" Ron muttered.  
  
"You thinks so, And in some ways I thinks so, but they dont think so" Hermione reminded Ron.  
  
"What would they know?" Ron snapped.  
  
"They know themselves, and they know their hearts, they know each other" Hermione told him, Ron shook his head at her.  
  
"That is not enough..." Ron began.  
  
"And why is that not enough? Are you telling me, if you were given the opportunity, you would not marry the woman you love?" Hermione asked  
  
Ron just stared at her. If she only knew...  
  
"I guess, I dont know...but I would never be daft enough to fall for an enemy" Ron replied.  
  
"The heart doesn't see the lines of good or bad, light or dark, the heart has no enemies" Hermione replied, Ron smiled at her. She was calming. it was some thing he had always known about Hermione, she had the ability to calm him down, just with a simple look.  
  
"The heart should have better judgement" Ron muttered to himself.  
  
"Ron...when you fall in love, you your mind shuts down, it is useless, there is really no point in having a brain when you are in love" Hermione explained.  
  
"I know...I know what it is like to be in love" Ron gazed at her intensely, she smiled and then looked away.  
  
"In love...but never loved?" Hermione questioned quietly  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, Ginny said....Ginny mentioned...when you and Gin were fighting she said..." Hermione began, but she could never quite get the words out right.  
  
"She said that I never really felt loved" Ron filled in for her.  
  
"Yeah...why did she say that?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, it is the way I ve always felt" Ron sighed.  
  
"But why...it is not true" Hermione asked. She sat on one of the tables, but he continued to walk aimlessly around the room.  
  
"When you have 6 siblings there will always be a competition for love. Bill was first born, so he was loved, Charlie was an overachiever, Percy is the smartest, George anf Fred get in trouble the most and Ginny is the youngest and the only girl...But I am just me, not much to be proud of" Ron told her, his eyes never meeting hers.  
  
"You know that is not true" Hermione told him, he nodded.  
  
"I know, but I am not smart enough to be a prefect, I am not good enough to be on the house quidditch team, I dont blow things up all the time..." Ron began.  
  
"But think off all the good things you have done...you risked your life so Harry could get to the philosophers stone, you helped Harry close the chamber of secrets, you held your own against wormtail when you had a broken leg..."  
  
"Crazy hero stuff...my mum loves me less every time I do some thing like that." Ron told her.  
  
"Ron, your mother loves you" Hermione told him.  
  
"Well, she hates it when I risk my life to save others...I think on some days she even wishes I never met Harry" Ron replied, He had almost spat the word Harry. Hermione looked at him, begging him to go on with every thing that was bothering him. She was more than willing to listen.  
  
"Do you think it is odd...that my mother treats Harry like a son?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, not really, Harry hasn't had a loving family." Hermione replied.  
  
"But some times, it feels like he has replaced me in my own family. She sends him gifts, and she writes him letters, I only ever hear from her when I am in trouble, Harry just gets letters to see how he is. Mum sends him clothes and ... you think I am crazy and jealous dont you?" Ron asked, Hermione shook her head, and then nodded as well.  
  
"It may feel that way to you, but that is not the way that it is. Your mum loves you, she is proud that you and Harry are fighting for the lives of others, she may be scared, and she may wish you didn't risk yourself, but she is proud. She loves you and your brothers and Gin all in different ways, but she loves you all equally." Hermione told him. Ron nodded.  
  
"But then there is you..." Ron began, Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"For a smart girl, you must be pretty daft if you dont know what I am talking about" Ron told her, Hermione looked down at her feet. She knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I know what you are saying." Hermione whispered. Ron picked a flower from one of the pots and then moved to Hermione, tucking the flower behin her ear.  
  
"I have liked you ever since that first day on the train when you were looking for Neville's toad, abd I think I have loved you almost as long..." Ron began softly, Hermione was still staring at her feet.  
  
"Ron, you are my best friend" Hermione began, Ron put his forefinger under her chin and raised her face so it was even with his.  
  
"And you dont want anything more than friendship" Ron completed for her. He moved away, but felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you" She told him.  
  
"but as a friend" he finished for her  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, I love you...but I love you as more" Ron replied, and then turned, and walked back into the church.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny stood as Ron re entered the church. They looked at each other, and then Ron began to approach.  
  
"Ron, I want to tell you some thing...I am not a little..." Ginny began,but Ron cut her off.  
  
"I am not happy about the situation, but I guess if you think you have made the right choice, then I am ok with it all" Ron said, and then moved to the back corner of the church where he sat in order to think.  
  
Every one was so caught up in the drama of the Weasley's, that no one saw the slight movement from the front of the church.  
  
Goyle's dead body moved its hand.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ok, ladies and gents, the next chappie.  
  
REVIEWERS MESSAGES -  
  
MIDNIGHT ROSE - I know they are twins, and I know they are exactly the same, but I have a favourite, and my favourite is GEORGE, GEORGE WEASLEY FOREVER. Sam I am is just a tripper!!!!!  
  
SAM I AM - You are tripping' girl...I am writting this note to tell you I will have a rebuttal soon. I need time to research (and to steal my books back off of my friends)  
  
NUPIL - Girl, we are like Kindred Sprits!!!!!  
  
1. we both love Lupin (LUPIN FOREVER)  
  
2. We both love Alan Rickman (although I dont like him as Sevie baby...where do you come up with these names.)  
  
3. We both prefer GEORGE in stead of Fred.  
  
Ok, other stuff for you Nupil - The character in R&J you are thinking of is Rosiline. And I was thinking of Having Pansy as her. But, in the play, Rosiline is only ever mentioned, never seen, so unless I was to change to play so we see Pansy, it never would have worked.  
  
And no, I did not hear the Rumor about Christian Bale playing Remus. The only Rumor I heard about Remus was that Ewan McGregor (the new Obi Wan Kenobi...and that guy from Moulin Rouge) was going to play him. Which would be so cool, I love Ewan!!! 


	12. A weasley Reconciliation

The next chapter in a long line of chapters that is more commonly called a story or a novel. Novel of course being a story of a curtian length containing a long line of chapters.  
  
(ignore my crazy english professor talk)  
  
Hello everyone, this is a new chapter.  
  
Ok, first and formost, i wish to appologise for this chapter, it is really short and it is quite pointless, all it really is is Ron and Ginny making up.  
  
Secondly, THE SLAYER, I wish to thank you for your concern over the alleged coping of this fic by another author. I never clamed to own the concept of this story, so truthfully, it doesn't really bother me that some one has written a similar story. I read the story you mentioned to me, but i believe that it has many differences compared to this one. You still rock though!!!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Ginny watched as her older brother tucked himself into the corner of the church, sticking to the shadows, his head leaning against the cold stone.  
  
When she looked closer, she realised that he was crying.  
  
"Crap" Ginny whispered to herself as she stood and moved to the corner he inhabited. She sat close to him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked in the tone she always used when she was angry but still cared about some thing.  
  
"Go away Gin" He mumbled "I am ok"  
  
"You..." Ginny swiped her finger across her brothers cheek "...are crying, you have not cried in years"  
  
"It is nothing" he told her, wiping his own cheeks, trying to hide his tears.  
  
"You know you cant lie to me Ron, come on..." She began, and then softened her voice "If this is because of me and Draco..." Ginny whispered.  
  
"No, it's not that" Ron turned his back to lean against the wall. Ginny sighed and cuddled up to him.  
  
"Tell me what is wrong, ickle Ronnikins" Ginny smiled. Ron began to laugh. He had always found it ironic he hated that nickname from every one other than Gin. When Bill, Charlie, George or Fred called him that, it was an insault. But when Ginny said it, it was a term of endearment.  
  
"Dont call me that Gin, I am getting to old to be Ickle Ronninkins" He told her.  
  
"You are to old to be crying to...tell me what's wrong" Ginny asked.  
  
"She doesn't love me" He whispered, "Just another person who doesn't love me"  
  
"Oh, Ron, I am so sorry, I know how much Hermione means to you" Ginny sympathised. "And people do love you"  
  
"I know, I just went through this with her" Ron told her.  
  
"I...I love you....you are a real pain in the ass some times, but I love you" Ginny replied.  
  
"I love you to Gin, you annoy the crap out of me to" Ron grinned  
  
"I didn't mean what I said about you being jealous" Ginny appologised.  
  
"You were right" Ron said.  
  
"I was dead wrong" She replied strongly.  
  
"May be you were right for once...I saw you with, Malfoy...I am mean, Draco, and I saw that you were really happy about it all, and then I just thought of me and Mione and how we will never be like that" Ron explained, he wiped his cheek again, brushing off another tear that had escaped.  
  
"You will be that happy one day Ron, maybe not with Mione, but you will" Ginny promised. "I mean, if Percy can find a girl, you'd have no problems"  
  
They laughed together.  
  
"I am not a little girl any more Ron" Ginny told him, begining a speech she had been practising in her head all morning.  
  
"I know you are not, I just dont want to believe it" Ron replied.  
  
"I am 16..." She added.  
  
"And you always acted older" Ron replied  
  
"Yeah, the maturity skipped you and the twins" Ginny laughed  
  
"That is not nice Miss Weasley...I mean, umm, Mrs Malfoy" Ron told her. Ginny could tell that Ron was dying to say something about it all.  
  
"Go on, let it out" Ginny smiled  
  
"Hey, I promised I wouldn't say anything" Ron reminded her.  
  
"Please, say some thing about it" She begged, Ron smiled at her.  
  
"What were you thinking..." Ron began, but was cut off by Ginny wrapping her arms around him, burring her head into his neck.  
  
"I may never agree with what you think Ron, but I always want to know your opinions" She told him.  
  
"Really...ok, I think he is a prat, I think you may need some industrial strength therapy, I think I am going to have to kill you both if you come to me and say I am going to be an uncle, I think..." Ron began to list.  
  
"Alright Weasley, to much of a good thing" She smiled, he grinned.  
  
"We all good?" Ron asked  
  
"Of course we are" They hugged again. "And the only person who needs therapy is Hermione"  
  
"Naw, I wish her happiness..." Ron started.  
  
"No you dont..." Ginny replied  
  
"No, I dont" Ron laughed "I want her to be happy with me..."  
  
"I'll go knock some sense into her..." Ginny laughed, moving to stand up. Ron took her hand and pulled her back down.  
  
"I guess you'll be moving out of the burrow then?" Ron asked out of no where.  
  
"Unless you think the others will let Draco stay at home?" Ginny smiled, Ron nodded.  
  
"Guess not"  
  
There was a cough, and the few conversations around the room stopped. Everyone looked up at the source of the noise, Crabbe.  
  
"Ummm, I might not be a smart person..." He began.  
  
"Can say that again" Harry muttered to himself from where he sat beside Dumbledore.  
  
"But I am pretty sure, Dead bodies are not meant to move" Crabbe replied, Every one stood, and looked around.  
  
True to Crabbe's word, Goyles body was gone.  
  
**********  
  
This chapter was a little lame, so in order to rectify the situation, I intend to update again tonight. Yay, two chapters in one night!!!!  
  
MESSAGES -  
  
IRISH GYPSY AND BLYTH - George is better, end of story...naw, every one is intitled to their own opinion, mine being George, and yours being Fred.  
  
BLYTH - Really, Fred and Hermione shippy moments? interesting, I am going to have to read again.  
  
BLYTH (again) - None of the above...I am Australian!  
  
SCIFISARAH - What do you mean YOUR Obi? He is MY Obi...ok, we will share the Obi...there is enough Kenobi to go around...yay  
  
SAM IAM - good evening...I am starting by appologising for calling you a tripper, a thousand appologies. And I have two things for you, number two may be a slight shock to you...  
  
1. (Thank you to Nupil fot bringing this to my attention) GEORGE CREATED A DIVERSION FOR FRED TO GET THE MARAUDER'S MAP. If is wasnt for Geogre, Fred never would have got it...Ha, got ya.  
  
2. ONE GOOD THING ABOUT FRED... He was driving the flying car when they picked up Harry in Chamber of Secrets! (ok, there you got me on one thing.) But I am still a George girl. 


	13. if answers are not forthcoming, torture ...

This chapter contains bad spelling, punctuation, grammar, and one naughty word!!!!  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, nice trick you lot, who stole the body?" Draco asked, glancing around the room.  
  
"What ever Malfoy, why would any one want to steal a corpse?" Harry asked, he took another quick swipe of the room to see if there was anywhere it could have been hidded.  
  
"I have no idea, some one may have thought it was funny" Draco replied, glaring at Harry. Harry glared back.  
  
"Boys...our priority is finding the body" Ginny told them, shooting them both a dirty look, the mumbled their appologies and then moved away from the confrontation.  
  
"But, some one would have had to of moved the body...bodies cant move all by themselves" Crabbe replied.  
  
"True...but lets just find the body first." Ginny replied. Gesturing that the group should split up, the all began to scan the room, looking over and under things, opening a closing cubbords (Yeah, if I was a dead body that had just come back to life, I would really hide in a cubbord)  
  
Harry approached Ron as he looked beneith a row of chairs.  
  
"What did you and Hermione talk about before, in the greenhouse?" Harry asked softly. Ron looked at him. He was in caring best friends mode, a total switzerland, not taking sides in the whole matter  
  
"How much I love her" Ron replied sadly, Harry smiled.  
  
"Well done mate, you finally got up the guts to tell her" Harry patted him on the back.  
  
"She shot me down" Ron replied.  
  
"Ouch, mate, I am sorry" Harry replied, but Ron waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"No, it's cool, she doesn't love me and I am cool with that...true it hurts, and it is going to take a while to get over, but it will happen eventually...Gin has aready convinced me of that" Ron replied.  
  
"You are talking to GIn again, that is good" Harry smiled  
  
"Yeah, at least one good thing came out of today" Ron replied and then looked under another row of chairs.  
  
"She is right you know" Harry told him  
  
"Who, Hermione or Gin" Ron asked.  
  
"Gin...there a plenty more fish in the sea" Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, that is fantastic for those of us who cant fish" Ron muttered sadly, Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You'll find the right one some day Ron" Harry told him. Ron smiled, but there was sorrow in his eyes again.  
  
"I already found the one I wanted" Ron told him. Harry nodded.  
  
"I understand, you are hurting right now Ron, but it gets easier...after a while" Harry informed him. He was, of course, speaking from personal experience, his girlfriend of two years, Cho, had left him when she left Hogwarts, saying she didn't want to date a student now that she was a woman of the world.  
  
"Yeah, I know, A while" Ron smiled.  
  
There was a giggle to their side, and the boys turned. Draco was in the process of tickling Ginny, their laughter bouncing off the walls of the hall.  
  
"That is going to take a while to get used to" Harry told Ron  
  
"I am used to it already" he replied.  
  
"Umm, what?" He asked  
  
"I talked to Gin, I am going to make an effort, the other Weasleys may not, but I will" Ron replied.  
  
"Never expected you to be ok with..." Harry began  
  
The conversation was interupted with by a scream.  
  
"That was Hermione" Ron said, turning, and making a mad dash for the door to the Greenhouse. Nothing would have prepared him for what he saw when he got there.  
  
The cold, clammy, almost decomposing body of Goyle was holding a knife to Hermione's throat.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked as the rest of the group approached the door.  
  
"See Malfoy, I told you the dark lord would not let me die" Goyle replied.  
  
"God Goyle, you look like shit" Draco replied.  
  
"Never felt better" Goyle replied.  
  
"Leave her alone Goyle" Ron yelled as he took a step closer to him and Hermione.  
  
"Like you are going to stop me" Goyle replied, holding the knife closer to Hermione's skin.  
  
"Let her go" Ron repeated.  
  
"I am following orders...The dark llord wants you all dead, but his plan fell through. He came to me while I was sleeping, he told me what I had to do" Goyle began. He looked around the group and then took the knife away from Hermione's flesh. "I have to kill, each and every one of you...starting with the mudblood"  
  
"I ve killed you once in the last three days, dont make me do it again" Ron threatened. Goyle just glared at him.  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Goyle replied. And with that, Goyle discarded Hermione, throwing her to the floor. Ginny, who wasn't thinking properly, ran in front of Goyle to Hermione's side.  
  
Goyle watched her, but didn't move.  
  
"Brave one" Goyle said, nodding to Ginny. Draco took a step closer to his old best friend who was now a pale walking talking corpse.  
  
"Ok, here is what you are going to do...stay the hell away from the girls, and come after Ron and me instead" Draco said, Ron shot Draco a look as though he had gone mad.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, as you wish" Goyle replied as he took a step forward, holding his knife menacingly towards Ron.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Ron asked, but before Goyle could get any closer, he heard one of the best sounds in the world.  
  
"Crucio" Draco said, and Goyle fell at Rons feet, writhing in pain.  
  
"Now, Goyle, you are going to tell us how to get home" Draco asked  
  
"Go...to ...Hell....Malfoy" he breathed.  
  
"No, not hell, just Hogwarts" Malfoy replied, the spell stopped, leaving Goyle panting for air.  
  
"I ...will.. never go...against the dark lord." Goyle said.  
  
"Really...Crucio..." Once again, Goyle curled up into a little ball, gasping for air.  
  
"Never..." He muttered.  
  
"How do we get home?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll ... never ... tell" He replied.  
  
"Come on, this is getting boring ... Crucio" Draco replied.  
  
"Fine...I'll talk" Goyle replied.  
  
"Finally, thank you...now, how do we get home?" He asked. Goyle rolled over and took a deep breath.  
  
"My patients are wearing thin...tell me now." Draco warned, holding out wand again.  
  
"He is waiting for a final confrontation. He has been waiting for days..." Goyle told them.  
  
"Then why hasn't he done anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"The church, he cant come near the church" Goyle replied.  
  
"So we have to go out there to fight him?" Draco asked, Goyle nodded.  
  
"Destroy him, and you will destroy this world, you will be back at Hogwarts" He told them.  
  
"Is that all?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes..." Goyle began.  
  
"Good...pertrificus totalus" Draco replied, Goyle was binded on the spot.  
  
Ron moved to the side and helped up Hermione and Ginny. They both smiled at him, Hermione even hugged Ron. He pushed her off gently and then turned, stepping over the binded Goyle, he walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco, but before she could get to him to hug him, he had also turned and left the room.  
  
Ginny followed, and saw Draco sitting in the back rom of the church, she approached him, and sat beside him.  
  
"I dont like that side of me...I have been trying to get rid of that side of me" Draco said  
  
"What side of you?" She asked  
  
"The death eater side of me...the abusive side of me...The side my father had been forcing on me... I hate it" Draco spat.  
  
"You did it for a good reason...to save me and Hermione" Ginny replied.  
  
"i know, I just hate it" He replied  
  
"Truthfully, it is not the best side of Draco Malfoy" Ginny agreed.  
  
"You know I would never hurt you" Draco whispered, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I know, I know" She soothed.  
  
"I love you" He told her  
  
"I love you to" Ginny replied, she smiled at him.  
  
Only silence followed, Ginny realised he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. And she agreed, it was only a matter of time until she had fallen asleep in his lap. 


	14. Is this the begining or begining of the ...

"We have no choice but to fight. We cant just spend the rest of our lives here in this church" Harry told the group and they all agreed.  
  
"We, who is going to fight him?" Ginny asked, he hand tightening around Draco's hand. She could feel that he was going to volunteer.  
  
Ginny knew that any sort of confrontation with the dark lord would be potentially fatal so she didn't want her husband involved in it, nor did she want Ron involved, or Harry, or Hermione, or Dumbledore...  
  
But the obvious was glaring her right in the face, one of the would have to fight him. Harry was right, they could not just spend the rest of their life locked up in some church trying to find another way to get home.  
  
One of them would have to go out there and fight. Ginny wished it wasn't so, but that was the way that it was.  
  
The fight would end in a defeat. And Ginny didn't know which was scarier, the fact that they might defeat Voldemort, or the fact that he may defeat one of them.  
  
She had lived 16 years in the shadow of the dark lord. The last five years had of course been the worst, but he-who-can-not-be-named had always been a part of her life. Ginny remembered a time where she used to sneak down stairs after her bedtime and listen to the stories her father used to tell her older brothers. The type of stories that she had seen played out right before her eyes since her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
It had gotten to a point where, if Voldemort was finally defeated forever, her life, and the lives of many wizards and witches all over the world would be different.  
  
But in the room there were eight of them. Eight Wizards and witches, some who had gone against the dark lord before, some who for most of their lives been allies, all now united with one common goal.  
  
Ridding the wizarding world of Voldemort, and getting home.  
  
All of them knew that it might come down to them to fight. And they all knew that showing this bravery could lead to their deaths, but no one cared.  
  
If they could defeat Voldemort, even if they defeated themselves in the process, then the world would be a happier place for others, for their families, for their friends, and for the future generations of the wizarding world.  
  
Pride and Honour was not a factor in every one's decision to volunteer. No one cared if there was a million books written about them, all they cared about was preserving the future.  
  
"So...who is going to fight him?" Goyle asked.  
  
"I am sure that we all want a peice of him...but we only have one wand, we cant all go out there and fight him all at once." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I think i should do it..." Harry began "I have gone against him heaps of time already and I am yet to be defeated by him"  
  
"True, but...are you sure, I mean, you dont have to if you dont think you can do it..." Hermione told him. Harry smiled softly at her.  
  
"I have complete confidence in myself, I can do this" Harry told the group. Every one nodded and decieded to stand back from the issue.  
  
They all sensed that Harry needed a sense of closure on the situation. The dark lord had killed his mother and father, depriving him of a normal childhood, he had come back every year for the last seven years in order to kill Harry, and when he couldn't kill Harry, he would kill one of his friends.  
  
So Harry was ready for payback.  
  
"When...when are you going to fight him?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"No time like the present" he replied, looking at the others in the group.  
  
"Good luck mate" Ron smiled and shook Harry's hand. Harry pulled his best friend into a hug.  
  
"If I dont make it..." Harry began, whispering to Ron.  
  
"Dont talk like that, you will make it!" Ron replied softly.  
  
"But if I dont, look after yourself and Gin and Hermione" Harry replied. "Especially Hermione" Harry grinned.  
  
Harry pulled away from Ron and moved on the to the rest of the group, hugging and shaking hands, recieving gestures of luck from the people around him.  
  
"Well, this is it...See you all back at Hogwarts, I guess." Harry replied, he opened the door, and left the safety of the church.  
  
*****  
  
Harry squinted in the afternoon sunlight, grasping the wand in his hand tightly.  
  
He stood in the middle of the cobblestone square. It was strangely empty, as though people could sense the confrontation that was about to take place and had run away  
  
There seemed to be no sign of anything or any one. Nothing was moving, there was even no wind.  
  
"Umm, Alright Voldemort, you can come out now" Harry exclaimed, but still nothing moved.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting" Harry yelled. And then there was movement.  
  
In the corner of the square, Harry could hear a hissing. A loud hissing. Turning towards it, there was a snake, slowly winding its way towards Harry.  
  
Harry tensed, that was a sign of Voldemort, the snake, which meant, the final confrontation was about to begin.  
  
"Harrrry Pottter" The snake hissed. Harry was glad he was the one to come out ere and fight, he was the only member of the group that could speak and understand parsletongue.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry replied. The snake gave one last his, and then, before Harry's very eyes, evolved into the form of a man.  
  
"Harry Potter" The man repeated, Harry just looked at him. His arch nemisis, the one he hand been waiting years to defeat, was finally standing before him again.  
  
"Voldemort" He replied.  
  
"I see you drew the short straw Potter" Voldermort hissed at him. "They sent you out here to die for them"  
  
"I came of my own free will...I will not let you hurt my friends" Harry exclaimed difiantly.  
  
"Still the same brave little boy, Potter. Your bravery will get you killed, just as it did to your parents" Voldemort began, he circled Harry, taking in the vision of the teenager before him.  
  
"So much like me Potter, like looking in a mirror..."  
  
"I am not like you, I never will be, you are evil" Harry replied.  
  
"Evil...I like that discription of me...evil" Voldemort told him. "Well, I must be evil, because only evil has the power to manipulate the mind..."  
  
Suddenly, from the power of Voldemorts wand, clouds covered the sun, and rain drops began to fall, covering them both with rain. Harry watched as lightning struck the ground beside him.  
  
Then, just as suddenly, the rain stopped. The sun was back.  
  
"Welcome to my world Potter, You are powerless here, you think you can defeat me, you are very much mistaken," Voldemort told Harry.  
  
"I can and I will" Harry told him.  
  
"Really Harry." Voldemort smiled wikedly.  
  
"You are braver then I expected, my boy, much braver...so, maybe i will let you live." He began. Voldemort placed his frail yet strong hands on Harry's shoulders and turned him back in the diection of the church.  
  
"Do you really think they care weather you life or Die potter?" Voldermort asked, refering to the others who were watching from the door of the church. "All they care about are them selfs and getting back to that percious school of yours"  
  
"Liar" Harry replied, but for some reason, he didn't seem very convinced.  
  
"Did any of them try to stop you when you volunteered to come out here?" Voldemort asked, Harry shook his head, indicating no. "I didn't think so, my boy, you see, they are all to pre occupied with other things to give a damn about you...but I give a damn about you"  
  
"What?" Harry asked in a monotone.  
  
"They dont care if you live or die, or they care about is if I live or die. But harry, it is up to you. You can live if you kill them..." Voldemort said,his voice low, almost as though he was brainwashing Harry.  
  
"Killl them?" Harry asked, his voice still had no feeling in it.  
  
"That's right...kill them, and then you and I can become imortal Harry, we can live in the reign of terror I have begun. And you to, will inherit the title of dark lord" Voldemort began.  
  
Harry stared at him. He had no controll over his thoughts. Voldemort was using some sort of magic on him, more than likely brain washing him. Harry fought against the temptation of Voldemorts word.  
  
"Never" He yelled.  
  
"Ok then, Crucio" Voldemort said calmly. Harry fell to the ground, trying hard not to scream as the pain rain through his body and seemed to collect at his scar  
  
"No, I will not let you kill them" Harry replied, and once again, his body spasmed in pain.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny watched from the door of the church as harry lay on the ground, his body shaking and writhing in pain.  
  
She took a deep breath, and then made her way out of the door.  
  
"Wait, Ginny, where are you going?" Draco asked.  
  
"i am going to save Harry" She replied, and then made her way out into the square.  
  
***********************************  
  
Sorry this one took so long to get up and running, but I have been really sick lately and I also have a geography assignment to do...but, oh well,  
  
Messages -  
  
BLYTHE - There are some subtle differences between Austrailan English, American english and English English, but it is mainly spelling differences (like 'Realize' and Realise')  
  
DRACO-LOVER - I am sorry about the 'Mate' thing, I didn't mean to get to stereotypical.  
  
NUPIL - Viva Bris-Vegas, My friend, Viva Bris Vegas. Brisbane girl born and bread. (but I have live in america for a little bit). Yes, I am sorry to say that this fic is on the wind up, only two more chapters or so left. I want to have like an end section showing them all beck at Hogwarts. And I also am glad that Ron and Draco are not fighting over this. It sucks when Ron is stuborn and wont admit that things happen for a reason.  
  
SCIFISARAH - Ok, he is officially Our Obi wan, and no one messes with our obi...now all we have to do is get rid of Ewan's Wife (MWAH HA HA HA HA)  
  
LIGHTNING BUG - Excuse me, Miss bug, do not knock Idaho, Idaho rocks (I used to live there) and Ohio, dont knock Ohio either...I used ot live there to  
  
AND A MESSAGE FOR ONE SPECIAL AUTHOUR (WHO HAS NEVER AND PROBABLY WILL NEVER READ MY STORIES.)  
  
J.K. ROWLING. - First and foremost, i realise she will never read this message, but if she does, I and alot of other fiction writters out there are begging you to HURRY THE HELL UP WITH THE REST OF THE BOOKS!!! I need new adventures, I need new story lines, I need more Weasley Twins (especially George) and, i am sure many agree, WE NEED MORE DRACO. (my best friend Goose (Matty) well, he needs more Cho and Ginny, and he wouldn't complain if there were a few more Veela's, but lets not go there) Any way, please write faster. We love you!!!  
  
Ok, another question for you all... do you think it is weird that after 4 books, none of the main characters have been kissed? I mean, not even Hermione, and she technically had a boyfriend in book 4 


	15. Final defeat...but who is defeating who?

Hope this one doesn't completely suck!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Ginny took a deep breath as she heard the church door close behind her. She took a deep breath. Luckily Voldemort had not spotted her, he was still busy getting his sick satisfaction from hurting Harry.  
  
Quietly, she snuck around the side of the sqaure, sticking to shadows of the late afternoon sunlight. She held her breath and paused every few seconds, making sure Voldemort had not realised she was sneaking around.  
  
Of course he hadn't.  
  
"Curcio" Voldemort bellowed again, and Ginny paused. She felt relief run through her body when she heard Harry scream.  
  
Then paused. Harry was in pain. Why the hell did she think that was a good thing?  
  
Well, at least it wasnt her.  
  
She mentally bashed herself for thinking that. Took another deep breath, and then continued creeping around the shadows of the town square.  
  
She paused at a place in the shadows, right behind where Voldemort was towering above Harry.  
  
Looking around, she picked up the nearest heavy object she could find...which just happened to be a brick with a sharp edge.  
  
"Curcio" She heard again. Ginny winced at the blood boiling scream Harry released.  
  
Ginny took a step out of the shadows. The brick still in her hands. She took a step and then stopped, making sure that she had not been heard.  
  
She repeated the process, step, pause, step, pause, step, pause. Each step bringing her closer to Voldemort.  
  
But instead, she focased on Harry. He was curled up in a ball, one hand holding his stomach, the other pressed against his scar.  
  
She had to safe him, she had no choice but to save him. He had saved her so many times in her life. Hell, she may not have even been born if he had not defeated the dark lord when he was one year old.  
  
It was hard for her to see Harry in so much pain, a boy who had meant so much to people, every ones hero. There were so many sides to Harry potter, the hero, the quidditch champion, the defeater of evil, and then there was the softer side of Harry. Ginny, who already had enough brothers to form a quidditch team, would have only wished for one more brother, a brother like Harry.  
  
There was no way she would let him die.  
  
Harry slowly and painfully uncurled himself and looked beyond Voldemort, his eyes catching Ginny's. She smiled gently and then continued to take steps towards them.  
  
"Curcio" She heard again, but this time, the pain hit her like a thousand knifes, ripping through her body. She collapsed onto the ground, rolling herself into a little ball.  
  
"Ginny" Harry called weakly. But she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Goyle warned me that Malfoy's new wife was a strong one" Voldemort began. Ginny groaned as the pain slowly began to subside. "But I had no idea ahe was stupid to"  
  
Voldemort bent down and grabbed Ginny by the hair, pulling her to her feet painfully.  
  
"Or this pretty" Voldemort said lowly.  
  
Ginny pulled away from him, wincing at the strands of hair that were pulled from her head in the process. She looked back at Voldemort as he stood, looking down at the firey locks he held in his hand.  
  
"Maybe I under estimated your friends Potter. It seems they have sent you back up" Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
  
"I was not sent here by any one... I came..." Ginny began, but was cut off by Voldemort.  
  
"You came of your own free will? Why does that sound familiar? It seems that you are not all of your friends are guttless" Voldemort smiled.  
  
"How could we be gutless, we have come up against your sorry ass more times than we wish to remember" Ginny spat back, slowly taking steps back wards to wards Harry.  
  
"How does it feel?" Voldermort began instead of answering. "How does it feel to know that your husbands father is one of my loyal followers?"  
  
"I am not thinking of that right now, i am thinking about how badly I want to kill you" Ginny replied.  
  
"Fiesty..." Voldemort said.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, stop describing my attributes and just get with the fighting already" Ginny yelled. Voldemort was taken slightly aback by her abruptness.  
  
Ginny took advantage of his shock and knelt beside Harry's weak body. She pried the wand out of his hand and then stood again.  
  
"You wish to fight me, Mrs Malfoy...well, I hope you have kissed your husband goodbye" Voldemort began. Ginny smirked at him.  
  
"That wise crack will be your last Voldemort" Ginny informed him.  
  
"Is that so?" He replied.  
  
"Yes." Ginny replied. Voldemort held up his wand.  
  
"Curcio" Voldemort exclaimed, but Ginny jumped out of the way, and the curse missed her.  
  
"Smart girl" He muttered.  
  
Ginny had managed to hide behind a small cart that was left in the square. She had to think. Six lousy years of training, and she could not think of one spell that would help her now.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are" Voldermort taunted. Ginny took a deep breath, she had managed to get in over her head.  
  
Voldermort was moving towards her, she could sense it. She had to stop him...  
  
"Impedimenta" Ginny exclaimed as she stood behind the cart. The spell hit Voldemort in the center of the chest. Thankfully, the spell took affect.  
  
He slowed down and then came to a complete freeze. Ginny sighed, it had worked.  
  
But he soon began to move again.  
  
"Aww crap" Ginny muttered.  
  
"Serpensotia" Voldemort muttered, and a snake coiled itself from the end of his wand.  
  
Ginny froze. Not very many people knew that she was scared of snakes. (Not that there was any thing wrong with that...Ron was scared of spiders after all.)  
  
Ginny took a step back, trying hard to carefully get away from the agressive snake.  
  
Then there was a hissing, and the snake turned.  
  
Harry was communicating with the snake in parsletongue. Voldemort realised, and began hissing at the snake to.  
  
The snake looked confused, stuck in the middle of what looked like a 'Kill her' 'Dont kill her' agruement.  
  
The distraction gave Ginny more time to think of spells to use.  
  
The snake settled on the ground between Voldemort and Harry. Apparently giving up on taking orders.  
  
"Well, it seems the snake has given up...but have you, Young Ginny?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Never" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Then...I challange you to a wizards duel." With those words, Ginny's heart began to beat rapidly. She was scared for the first time she had left the Church. A wizards duel, against Voldemort.  
  
"Then...then...who is your second?" She asked.  
  
"Young, innocent Virginia, I will not need a second" He replied casually "You however, may want one"  
  
"If you dont need one, I dont need one, Because I know I will win." Ginny replied.  
  
Voldemort grinned evilly and laughed.  
  
Ginny just held eye contact with Voldemort.  
  
"Shall we begin?" He laughed.  
  
"We shall" Ginny said, her hand shaking nervosly.  
  
"When you have died, I will kill your husband, I will kill your friends...and then..." Voldemort turned his wand and pointed it at Harry "I will finish what I started 17 years ago"  
  
"That will never happen..." Ginny said.  
  
"If telling yourself that makes you feel more confident" Voldemort dismissed.  
  
"Let us just get started" Ginny replied.  
  
Voldemort and Ginny stood a few steps away from each other. Their wands extended. They held an intense stare.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
And Ginny hit the ground hard.  
  
*****  
  
What seemed like an eternity later. Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
She was in her bed in her room, her copy of Romeo and Juliet open on her chest.  
  
Ginny was back at Hogwarts  
  
**********************************************************  
  
MESSAGES FOR PEOPLE -  
  
RUTH - Are you serious? are you really pissed off that I killed Goyle? Well if you have read the rest, you would know he didn't die. But it is Goyle...ok then, what ever. If you like him, then more power to him. (I prefer Crabbe)  
  
BLYTHE - Ok, That is true...but I dont think of it in the way that Hermione is a 'preserve girl' (as you put it) I see it (or like to see it) as Hermione waiting for Ron to kiss her RON AND HERMIONE FOREVER... and if not them, then HERMIONE AND PERCY FOREVER.  
  
VICTORIA ROSE - I truthfully had not thought of that Austin Powers thing, but now as I read it again, i cant stop laughing. it makes me wish I had put the line "Damn, three times" in there somewhere. Or when he got hurt, the line "Some one get some anticeptic cream"  
  
SCIFISARAH - Right, we share Obi. I get him monday, wednesday and friday. You get him tuesday, thursday and Saturday. On sunday, he can spend the day with his wife. (of course by sunday, he will be to tired to do any thing more than Sleep.) MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TEE HEE HEE.  
  
A, B, & E - (not reviewers, but fans any way) You three, i would be happy if you would just stay out of my writting hobby! It is bad enough that I have to see your ugly faces across the freaking Breakfast table every freaking morning, now you are reading over my freaking shoulder and breaking into my personal files. I have to say, I have a slight fan base here Boys, so if you insist of embarrasing me, I can tell the world all of your embarrasing secrets. Especially you A!!  
  
(Incase you haven't realised, A, B and E are my brothers. They annoy the crap out of me, I am just glad I dont have as many as Ginny!!!)  
  
Get the tissues y'all, the next one is the last chapter! 


	16. Frau Virginia, Frau eine Drachen (Lady ...

I have to clear this up, in the last chapter, the killing curse was used, but I didn't say who used it...so, if it was used, and Ginny lived...ta da.  
  
Ginny used it on Voldemort!!!  
  
*****  
  
She opened her eyes and took in the room.  
  
Hogwarts, she was back at Hogwarts. She was in bed, still dressed in what she was wearing that night she went to bed.  
  
"Was it all a dream?" Ginny asked herself. There was nothing different. There was no sign that it had been more than a day since she had seen her bedroom. There was not evidence that she had been away.  
  
Ginny pulled back the covers of her bed and moved to the mirror in the corner.  
  
She was still the same Ginny she had always been at Hogwarts. There was nothing different...excect...  
  
Ginny looked down at her hands. A plain gold wedding band still occupied her ring finger.  
  
It wasn't a dream, she was really back, which meant that she had defeated the dark lord. She had saved the lives of not only her friends, but of witches and wizards all around the world.  
  
She decieded to go and check on the others.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny ran into Hermione's bedroom with out knocking.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, where are you, we are back, we are back" Ginny laughed as she pulled back the curtians to Hermione's bed. Hermione rolled over and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, i just had the strangest dream..." Hermione began, she sat up sleepily.  
  
"If it was 16th Century Verona, it wasn't a dream" Ginny replied, holding out her hand and showing the ring that was still there.  
  
"it wasn't a dream?...so you mean i really did break your brothers heart?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded sadly.  
  
"yes, but I got us back here" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Are the boys ok?" Hermione asked  
  
"I dont know, I was going to go and check on them" Ginny replied, Hermione got out of her bed and together, they ran out of her room to the boys room.  
  
The door opened and the girls entered.  
  
"Dont you two knock?" Seamus asked as he pulled on a shirt. "This is a very private place..."  
  
"No time, this is urgent" Ginny replied and then moved to her brothers bed. Pulling back the curtians, she realised he was still asleep.  
  
"Wake up Ron..." Ginny shook her brother.  
  
"Where am I? Did it work?" Ron asked sleepily. He smiled as he saw where he was, the seventh year dormitory at Hogwarts.  
  
"You did it Gin" Ron smiled and pulled his little sister into his arms.  
  
"I know, I know, now we have to check on harry" Ginny replied. The three of them stood and moved to Harrys bed. Ginny gasped at what she saw on the other side of the curtians.  
  
Harry was badly bruised, still curled up in a little ball. He looked as though he was shivering.  
  
"Harry? are you ok?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed and stroaking Harrys hair out of his eyes. harry continued to shake, but didn't reply.  
  
"Harry, say some thing Mate" Ron said.  
  
"Did...did...did we win?" Harry managed to whisper.  
  
"Yeah, we did" ginny smiled and then kissed Harry on the cheek. "He is gone forever"  
  
"Thank you" Harry whispered to Ginny. She nodded. Harry smiled, and stopped shaking. He slowly began to sit up.  
  
"Are you ok Harry, maybe we should get you to the hospital wing" Ron said, concerned for his best friend.  
  
"I am fine Ron, We have finally defeated him, nothing can stop me now" Harry replied, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood.  
  
"Lets go down to breakfast" Hermione suggested, the others nodded, and then all, slowly left Gryffindor tower.  
  
*****  
  
The great hall was filled with people, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny never thought that they would be this happy to see the school again. They were even Happy to see the Slytherins.  
  
Ginny scanned the Slytherin table, looking for Draco, but he wasn't there. She sighed, and then moved to the gryffindor table.  
  
The atmosphere between the four gryffindors that morning was sullen. They were all over flowing with emotions. They were happy to be back, estatic that Voldemort was gone...but deep down inside, they felt empty.  
  
Since the begining of their Hogwarts years, each of them had been fighting their own personal vendetta's against the dark lord. But now they were all faced with the same question...  
  
What do you do when you realise that every thing you have been working for has finally come true?  
  
Ginny was watching the door, waiting silently for Draco to enter, she kept playing with her ring, remebering the day (which sadly, didn't happen in their time) that she had taken their vows and promised themselfs to each toher in two life times.  
  
Dumbledore entered and sat at the teachers table. He smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione (Ginny was still staring at the door), and then turned to speak with a few of the faculty members.  
  
It was another ten minutes before Draco entered. Back in his normal clothes and Slytherin robes. He glanced around the room quickly before moving to the Slytherin table.  
  
He had avoided looking at Ginny. he didn't know why he had avoided looking at her.  
  
Draco was not in the least surprised when he woke up that morning in his bed at Hogwarts. He knew Ginny could do it, he knew Ginny had what it took to defeat Voldemort.  
  
It was a surprise, however, when he looked down at his hand and saw that he still had his wedding ring on.  
  
That seemed to be the only thing he had brought back form the 16th century. He had lost the sword, he had lost his tights (A/N: Damn) but he still had the ring.  
  
He had to talk to Ginny. Did she still have her ring? Was she still wearing hers? Did she still want to wear hers?  
  
Draco would totally understand if she didn't want to be married to him any more. Draco wanted to stay married to Ginny, but he understood if she wanted to break up.  
  
Draco was also feeling guilty. he had let her go out there all by herself to defeat Voldemort. Draco knew he should of gone with her, but he didn't know how much help he could have been to her.  
  
But she had managed on her own, she had saved them all. And for that, Draco would always love her.  
  
Dumbledore, at the front of the great hall, had stood, looking out over the students of the school.  
  
"Students, it is with great pleasure that i can announce the end of a very dark time in Wizarding History...Last night, The dark lord Voldemort was defeated, for what is believed to be the final time..." Dumbledore began, but his speech was cut short by excessive amounts of cheering from the students and teachers.  
  
*****  
  
Classes for the rest of th week had been cancelled. And everyday had been declared a Hogsmade day. Large groups of students, even those younger than third year, tracked into town that morning to join the celebrations of the townsfolk.  
  
Only a few students stayed.  
  
Harry Potter sat at the window of his dorm, over looking the school grounds.  
  
He had finally faught his demons, of course, he had not done it alone, but they had finally defeated the dark lord.  
  
Harry thought of His parents, he had finally had his vengence over their death. Harry thought about his friends, how they were all now able to live a normal happy life. They were all free to live, to love, to have children and bring them up in a world free of the danger that they had all faced.  
  
Harry thought about those who didn't make it. He thought about Cedric Diggory and a few of his other school companions who were killed in Voldemorts reign of terror. Their deaths were now avenged also.  
  
And Harry thought about Tom Riddle. So many things that Voldemort had said to him over the years came flooding back to him. Voldemort had always said that Harry and himself were so much alike. But Harry didn't believe it, or, Harry didn't want to believe it.  
  
But Harry now sat, watching the sky over Hogsmade, listening tot he cheering and drunken shouts of both Hogwarts students and Hogsmade villagers alike, and he began to compare himself to Tom M Riddle.  
  
Both orphans, both with shockingly amazing green eyes, both parsletongues...there was really alot that they had in common.  
  
But it was in that time, in that dreamlike time when the world was safe and Harry felt content, that he made himself a promise.  
  
"We may be alike Voldemort, but I will never be like you"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was watching him from the stairs. He had been laying on the lounge chair for two hours, and she had been watching him for almost as long.  
  
Ron had hardly said two words to her since the time in the greenhouse when he admitted his true feelings. Hermione had to admit that she honestly didn't expect him to. She had hurt him, She knew that she had.  
  
Hermione didn't want to hurt Ron. Truthfully, she did love him, he was her best friend, and he had saved her more times than either of them knew. There would be times when he would save her with out him realising it.  
  
But she had never thought of him in a relationship way, or maybe, she had never wanted to.  
  
When Voldemort had been around, it was risky to even be friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. If Voldemort had a hit list it was a widely known fact that Harry Ron and maybe even Hermione were on the top of it.  
  
And that made it hard for them to make other friends, or even start relationships. No one wanted to be in a relationship when there was a risk that the other would die.  
  
And that was why Hermione never let herself think romantically about Ron or Harry. She told herself they were like brothers, It would hurt less to love them like friends than what it would tho love them like lovers.  
  
But now Voldemort was gone. And there was Ron, a boy who loved her, and a boy that she loved. She had been fooling herself all of these years. But she wasn't going to fool herself any longer.  
  
Her feeling for him were no longer brother and sister type feelings. It was no longer dangerous to be with him.  
  
But it was still risky. Now the only risk she was playing with was her heart.  
  
Ron sat up and looked around the empty common room, and saw her on the stairs.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" he asked kindly. SHe smiled at him.  
  
"Not long" Hermione lied  
  
"Would you like to come and sit with me?" He asked. Hermione nodded and made her way around the couch. She sat beside him, neither really knowing what to say.  
  
"Can you believe that Ginny defeated him...I mean, Ginny of all people..." Ron began with pleasent small talk.  
  
"Yeah, I always suspected that Harry would be the one to end it all" Hermione nodded. They smiled, but then looked away from each other. It seemed they had run out of things to say.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"umm" They beoth began together. They smiled at each other.  
  
"You go first" Hermione told him.  
  
"You sure?" Ron asked  
  
"I insist" Hermione replied. Ron nodded and then took a deep breath.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened when we were in the 16th century." He began, Hermione went to say some thing, but Ron cut her off. "There is only so long you can live with a secret before it begins to eat away at you. And I am sorry that i told you, and I am sorry about how I told you and when I told you, And I am sorry that I just walked out when you said you didn't feel the same way. I understand the friendship is alot to you, it is to me to but..." Ron ranted, but Hermione had cut him off...  
  
...by pressing her lips to his.  
  
Her lips were soft yet firm on his as they explored. Ron was taken so much by surprise that he didn't even think to kiss back. She pulled away, smiled nervously, and then looked away.  
  
"I am sorry..." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"You...kissed...me" Ron said, shocked and plesently surprised.  
  
"I know, iam sorry" Hermione replied.  
  
"You kissed me" Ron repeated. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think we have already established that Ron" Hermione stood, but Ron took her hand, pulling her back onto the chair bebside him. He ran his fingers over her lips, which seconds before had been on his.  
  
"You kissed me" He said, his vocabulary had seemed to be stumped by the kiss. Hermione smiled. He was cute when he was confused.  
  
"I did" Hermione smiled, she was sitting close to him, her hand laced in his.  
  
"Do it again" Ron mumbled, Hermione grinned and bridged the gap between them again. Their lips pressed together in a comfortable kiss.  
  
"I do love you Ron" She whispered to him.  
  
"I always have, i always will" Ron replied.  
  
And together they sat in each others arms, in silence, occasionally kissing, but just basking in the freedom that is love. (A/n: Hoe corny does that sound?)  
  
*****  
  
Ginny explored the endless halls of Hogwarts, just as she always did. She enjoyed looking at the beautiful paintings, each one with wonderfully coloured costumes.  
  
But there was one painting in particular that she loved so much. It was in a deserted hallway on a desserted floor of the castle. She had found it by accident in her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
She liked the painting so much because it reminded her of Herself. There was an uncanny resemblence between the woman in the portrait and Ginny.  
  
Ginny never realised before, but the painting looked very 16th century. It was a muggle painting, because the girl in it didn't move.  
  
There was something else about the painting. There was a carving along the bottom. It was in a forgien language she was yet to decode, but there was one word the stood out in the sentence.  
  
Frau Virginia, Frau eine Drachen.  
  
Her name was in there. Her name, the name Virginia.  
  
Ginny turned the last corner and found the beutiful portrait. the girls eyes seemed full of hope. That was what always effected Ginny . The girl that looked like her always had a soft, gentle look in her eyes, a look that she was happy, and that she always would be happy.  
  
Ginny stood for a few minutes, before she heard footsteps moving down the hall.  
  
"Gin?" a voice asked, Ginny turned to him and smiled softly.  
  
"Hello Draco" She replied. He smiled at her softly and then stepped up beside her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
"I am looking at this painting...what are you doing here?" Ginny replied.  
  
"I..umm. I went looking for you at Gryffindor tower, your brother and Hermione were making out so I decieded to leave it go...this is the way to the second enterance to the slytherin quarters." Draco explained Ginny nodded.  
  
"So..." She sighed.  
  
"So...How have you been?" He asked, she smiled.  
  
"I ve been good" She replied, laughing slightly at their nerves  
  
"That is good" he smiled and then looked at the painting again. "I have passed this painting everyday for seven years, and I dont think I have ever really looked at it" Draco told her.  
  
"I love it...I found it by accident." Ginny smiled.  
  
"It looks like you" Draco said softly.  
  
"I know, and the carving has my name in it" Ginny replied, pointing at the carving in the frame "I wish I knew what it said. I have been trying to translate it for a while now...I thought it was in latin..."  
  
"It's not latin, it is german" Draco told her, she smiled at him.  
  
"Do you speak German?" Ginny asked  
  
"A little" Draco replied, looking at the frame again.  
  
"Can you tell me what it says?" SHe asked softly, he smiled at her and then read it again.  
  
"Well, Roughly translated it says...Lady Virginia, wife of a dragon" Draco smirked.  
  
"Wife of a dragon" Ginny repeated. "Interesting"  
  
Draco smiled and then looked at her hand, she was still wearing her ring. He grinned and took her hand in his.  
  
"Are you still the wife of a dragon, lady Virginia?" He asked softly. She blushed, but smiled at him.  
  
"Of course, I would never give up the honour, or the responsibility of taming a wild dragon" She smirked at him. He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Good, I love you" he replied, burring his head in her neck.  
  
"Always and forever" Ginny mumbled in his ear.  
  
"Over two lifetimes" draco added. Ginny kissed his nose softly, and then took his hand in hers, draging him down the hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Slytherin dungeons...you, Mr Malfoy...Owe me a wedding night" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy" Draco exclaimed, mock horror at her fowardness, but he allowed himself to be dragged off down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
The Hogwarts express came to a complete stop at platform nine and three quarters. People were hanging out of windows, smiling at their family members. Soon the students began to emerge from their carrages.  
  
Harry jumped off of the train, his trunk and birdcage being levitated behind him (Legal wizard...yay) and moved to where Sirius was standing with the Weasleys. (When Voldemort was destroyed, Wormtail handed himself into the authorities.)  
  
Harry grinned to himself as he saw Lucius and Nacissa Malfoy standing on the other side of the Weasleys. There was going to be a showdown to end all showdowns. Harry just hoped no one would get hurt.  
  
Next off of the train was Hermione and Ron. They had a death grip on each others hands as they walked towards their families.  
  
Ron groaned as his mother hugged him. But deep down inside, every one knew he was loving it.  
  
Finally, last off of the train was Draco and Ginny.  
  
Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy had simultanous heart attacks when they saw their children holding hands. Molly Weasley was smiling at her daughter.  
  
The two teenagers stopped in front of their parents.  
  
"I will owl you every day" Draco told her "Some times twice"  
  
"Is that a promise?" Ginny asked  
  
"Promise" Draco replied  
  
"Maybe you can come and visit me at the burrow" Ginny suggested.  
  
"And you can come to Malfoy manor some time over the summer" Draco replied.  
  
"Then we can make future plans" Ginny grinned, Draco nodded and kissed her cheek. They could hear both their fathers gagging on the fury.  
  
"I love you" Draco smiled  
  
"I love you to" Ginny replied.  
  
But that was enough. Arthur Weasley had heard enough.  
  
"Ginny, Home, now" He said as he took his daughters arm and dragged her away from Draco.  
  
"Arthur, hush now, let them be" Molly Weasley replied.  
  
"But she is pledging her love for a Malfoy" Arthur replied.  
  
"So let her" Molly told him. "If they love each other, let them have that much"  
  
Arthur turned to his daughter, then to Draco, and then to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He sighed loudly.  
  
"It seems our children have seen past their fathers faults" Narcissa began, Molly smiled at her softly. Narcissa, reluctantly, returned the smile.  
  
But Arthur and Lucius still stood. Like two dogs in a fight, both was waiting for the other to break the stare.  
  
"Daddy, please" Ginny said from Arthurs side.  
  
"Yeah, dad, get over it all ready" Draco replied.  
  
Their fathers gazes softened slightly, and Lucius Malfoy extended his hand.  
  
Arthur took it, and shook it firmly  
  
"So..." Draco whispered as he watched their parents "Do you think it is a good time to tell them we are married?"  
  
Ginny just laughed.  
  
***************************************  
  
The End  
  
***************************************  
  
BOO HOO HOO HOO, ITS ALL OVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am just going to say that It was a huge honour to write this fic, and I am glad so many people liked it.  
  
FINAL LOT OF MESSAGES -  
  
NUPIL - Nupil Nupil Nupil, words can not describe how your reviews have made me feel. You are one of the coolest reviewers!!! any way, I have assesment to, but I am a cronic Procrastinator!!!!! so I am fan ficing in stead of doing Geography!!! I dont exactly agre with the nick name "Draco Hunney" If you want a draco nick name, borrow mine "Draco Delish" Or "Delisious Draco". You the coolest Nupil, check out some of my new fics!!!  
  
ANAKINGIRL82 - I love your name  
  
Ok...and I have a few Facts here for you two.  
  
From my reviews, in an unofficial poll of which Weasley twin is better, George Won by a narrow margin of one vote. Yay, Go George boy, it's your birthday  
  
Oh Well, thank you all for reading, I hope you can read some of my other fics!!! 


End file.
